El camino a seguir
by mariaazul
Summary: Una misión que unirá a dos corazones totalmente diferentes
1. Chapter 1

**El camino a seguir**

La guerra había acabado, a Sasuke le habían permitido volver a la villa, pero él no se sentía a gusto, mucha gente lo miraba con odio.

Tenten después de la muerte de su amigo/Compañero, se había mantenido de misión tras misión, sin descanso alguno, al igual que su amigo Lee.

Una misión unirá a estos dos ninjas.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Tenten acababa de volver de una misión junto a su amigo Lee, los dos ninjas estaban agotados, ya que no paraban, ya que no paraban siempre estaban de misión y si no, estaban entrenando.

-Lee, hoy te toca dar el reporte –soltó Tenten en cuanto entraron por el portón de la villa.

El chico asintió y se fue, Tenten suspiro y se fue hacia su casa.

Al llegar fue directamente al baño, se ducho y fue a buscar algo para comer. Se quedo sorprendida al ver que no tenía nada, tenía toda la despensa vacía.

-tendré que ir a comprar –soltó ella cansada mientras miraba el frigorífico vacio.

Llego a la entrada del mercado más grande de la aldea y suspiro, estaba lleno de gente y ella estaba agotada.

-pufff, esto me va a llevar mucho tiempo –dijo ella resignada.

Tardo una hora y media en terminar de comprar todo lo que necesitaba, de allí se fue directamente al Ichiraku para comer algo ya que estaba hambrienta.

En cuanto llego al Ichiraku, vio que estaba lleno de casi todos sus amigos, vio que había una silla libre al lado del Uchiha y no se lo pensó mucho, se sentó a su lado enseguida.

-hola Tenten –saludo Sakura que estaba al otro lado del Uchiha, ella la saludo con la cabeza.

-pareces cansada, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Naruto que había dejado de ser el hiperactivo de antes.

-acabo de venir de una misión –soltó ella escuetamente, antes de pedir una ración de remen para comer.

-bueno, es que desde la guerra no has parado de hacer misiones sin parar –soltó Naruto sin darse cuenta, los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-ya –dijo Tenten cabizbaja mientras miraba su comida.

-bueno, pero por lo que dicen, como esta semana es el festival, no habrá misiones durante toda la semana –dijo Sakura mirando a Tenten que se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Qué festival hay esta semana?- pregunto ella extrañada ya que no tenía ni idea de que hubiera un festival.

-mira, ya no eres tú solo Sasuke, el que no sabía del festival, ahora ya sois dos –dijo Naruto riéndose.

-umm –soltó Sasuke sin mirarle, siguió comiendo como si nada.

-¿pero qué festival es? –pregunto Tenten todavía extrañada mirando a sus amigos.

-es el festival para celebrar el fin de la guerra –soltó Sakura sonriendo.

Tenten se quedo pensativa, ella había perdido a su amigo y compañero Neji en esa guerra y no le apetecía estar celebrando nada.

-vamos a hacer una fiesta en casa de Hinata, va a venir mucha gente –soltó Naruto sorprendiendo a Tenten.

-¿Hinata quiere celebrar una fiesta? –pregunto Tenten sorprendida, hacia poco que había terminado la guerra, no entendía como tenía ganas de celebrar.

-si, dice que es una bonita forma de recordar a su primo –dijo Naruto triste mientras miraba a su remen.

-umm, ya veo, no sé si iré a la fiesta, me lo pensare –dijo Tenten seria mientras se terminaba su tazón.

-¿y tu Sasuke, vendrás? –pregunto Sakura esperanzada mirando al moreno.

Este negó con la cabeza, no había hablado en ningún momento desde que Tenten había llegado. En ese momento entro un ninja al establecimiento.

-Uchiha, el sexto te quiere ver –dijo el ninja serio mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno.

El chico asintió y se levanto, se despidió con un simple gesto de cabeza y se fue.

-¿esta raro? –pregunto Tenten extrañada por la actitud del moreno.

-si, lleva asi como una semana –soltó Sakura triste.

-él siempre asido asi de raro –soltó Naruto ganándose un golpe de parte de Sakura.

Tenten sonrió, se despidió y se fue rumbo a su casa.

-ella sí que esta rara –soltó Naruto mirando por donde se había ido su amiga.

-si, en eso te doy la razón –dijo Sakura antes de ponerse a terminar la comida.

* * *

 **En el despacho del Hokage:**

Sasuke entro después de llamar y miro serio al Hokage.

-¿quería verme? –pregunto Sasuke serio mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-si, nos ha surgido un inconveniente contigo y hemos decidido hacer algo –soltó Kakashi mirando fijamente al chico.

-umm- dijo el chico dando a entender que podía seguir.

-bien, el inconveniente lo solucionaremos cuando vuelvas, vas a ir a una misión junto con otro ninja al país del viento, tenéis que investigar unos sucesos que allí pasan y aparte llevar unos pergaminos al señor Feudal –explico Kakashi –la misión es sencilla, ya que queremos saber si podemos confiar en ti –termino Kakashi mientras lo miraba.

El chico se quedo en silencio y miro a su ex-Sensei.

-ya lo sé, eso lo llevamos haciendo desde que termino la guerra, pero me lo han pedido –soltó Kakashi de forma cansada.

-¿Cuándo será la misión? –pregunto Sasuke mientras miraba la mesa, estaba cansado de que nadie se fiara de él.

-mañana por la tarde/noche, en cuanto empiece el festival –respondió con cansancio el sexto.

-¿y mi compañero? –pregunto él serio.

-será Tenten, aun no se lo hemos dicho pero será ella –soltó Kakashi mientras se levantaba de su silla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Empezaba el festival esta tarde, Tenten se encontraba en su casa haciendo el equipaje, ya que esa misma mañana temprano la habían avisado de que tendría una misión esa misma tarde.

Suspiro agradecida ya que tenía pocas ganas de celebrar e ir al festival y la misión era la escusa perfecta. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

En cuanto abrió vio que se trataba de su compañero de equipo, Lee.

-hola, Lee –saludo ella dejándolo pasar para después cerrar la puerta.

-hola, ya me he enterado de tu misión –dijo Lee un poco triste, ya que sabía que se quedaba solo.

-si, pero será por poco tiempo, en nada que te descuides yo estaré de vuelta –dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba a su amigo.

Los dos lo habían pasado muy mal tras la muerte de su amigo y compañero Neji, y se habían refugiado cada uno en el otro.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Naruto que vayáis a comer curry de la vida?, el estaba con ganas de volver y a ti te hará bien salir un poco –dijo Tenten sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-tienes razón, se lo diré ahora mismo –dijo Lee sonriendo levemente antes de salir de la casa de su amiga.

Tenten miro a su amigo triste, ya que él era el que estaba pasándolo peor que ella con la muerte de su amigo y compañero Neji Hyuga.

Suspiro y se puso a terminar de hacer el equipaje.

A las ocho de la tarde se preparo y salió rumbo al despacho del Hokage, ya que tenían que coger los pergaminos que tenían que llevarse a la misión.

* * *

 **En el despacho del Hokage:**

Kakashi miro a los dos jóvenes que entraban por la puerta de su despacho.

-bien, ya estáis aquí –dijo él serio mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Hmm .soltó Sasuke serio, Tenten le miro de reojo.

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara, saco los pergaminos de un cajón y se los entrego.

-¿tenéis alguna duda? –pregunto Kakashi mirando atentamente a los dos jóvenes.

-no, esta todo claro –dijo Tenten sonriendo mientras miraba a Sasuke -¿a que si?

Sasuke lo miro y asintió levemente.

-muy bien, pues disfrutar del principio del festival, a las doce de la noche marchaos –ordeno Kakashi mientras los indicaba para irse.

Los dos chicos suspiraron y se fueron.

* * *

 **En el festival:**

Los dos jóvenes se reunieron junto a sus amigos, que sonrieron al verles.

-Lee, me alegro de que hayas venido –dijo Tenten sonriendo a su compañero.

El chico sonrió levemente.

-si, Naruto me ha obligado a venir –dijo él sonriendo un poco.

-¿yo? –pregunto Naruto señalándose a sí mismo de manera inocente.

Estuvieron hablando con ellos hasta que llego las doce, la hora en la que se tenían que ir.

Tenten llevo a Naruto a parte para hablarle.

-Naruto, ¿podías estar pendiente de Lee mientras estoy fuera?, él no está bien y estaría más a gusto si alguien estuviera con él –soltó Tenten seria mirando a Naruto de forma suplicante.

-claro, que si –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tenten sonrió agradecida.

-gracias –dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.

Después volvieron con los demás que los estaban esperando, los dos jóvenes se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron hacia la entrada de Konoha.

-¿Por qué has apartado a Naruto? –pregunto Sasuke extrañado mirando hacia delante.

-le he pedido que cuide de Lee –dijo Tenten triste mientras miraba al Uchiha.

El asintió levemente, ya que la comprendía. El trayecto hacia el bosque de Konoha fue en un absoluto silencio.

Llevaban ya más de media hora andando por el bosque de Konoha en silencio, hasta que Tenten se harto, la verdad es que con los acontecimientos de la guerra, los ánimos de Tenten no eran muy buenos y muchas de las misiones las hacían en completo silencio. Pero esta vez era peor ya que Tenten notaba al Uchiha raro últimamente, aunque sus compañeros dijeran que no.

Ella suspiro sabiendo lo difícil que era sacarle información o entablar una conversación con el Uchiha, pero haber tenido tantos años de compañero a Neji tenía que haber servido para algo.

Suspiro otra vez triste al acordarse de su amigo fallecido.

Sasuke la oyó suspirar varias veces, giro la cabeza para mirarla, la vio con la cabeza baja y expresión triste. Intento pensar en que decirle, pero Sasuke Uchiha era bueno en muchas cosas pero en animar a la gente era pésimo.

Siguieron en silencio un rato más hasta que Tenten se recupero un poco y miro al Uchiha.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –pregunto Tenten mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

-Hmm –soltó Sasuke dando a entender de que podía. Tente lo volvio a mirar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Tenten girando la cabeza para mirar al frente.

-umm, nada –soltó Sasuke serio mientras miraba el camino que tenían enfrente.

-si no me lo quieres decir vale, pero no me mientas, lo odio –dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Sasuke la miro de reojo y suspiro pensativo, ya que no sabía si contarle o no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Llevaban varias horas caminando por el bosque de Konoha, eran cerca de las siete de la madrugada cuando decidieron hacer un parón en el camino para comer algo.

-este lugar está bien para descansar –dijo Tenten mientras miraba alrededor para ver si veía algo sospechoso.

-vale –soltó Sasuke escuetamente mientras se acercaba a un tronco roto y se sentaba.

Tenten suspiro mientras se sentaba cerca de donde estaba el chico.

-"creo que es incluso más seco que Neji" –pensó mientras sacaba algo para comer.

En ningún momento durante el tiempo que comían se dijeron algo, hasta que Tenten ya harta después de beber un sorbo de agua miro a Sasuke decidida a que él la hablara.

-¿han puesto fecha de llegada a la aldea? –pregunto Tenten mirándole seria.

-umm, no –soltó Sasuke de manera fría.

-¿sabes hablar, no? –pregunto Tenten un poco cansada y enfadada mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Esa pregunto tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke, que la miro confundido, sin entender a que venía eso.

-sí, claro que se hablar, ¿Por qué piensas que no? –pregunto él aun confundido.

-"funciono" –grito Tenten mentalmente alegre.

-pues no sé, solo te oigo decir umm esto, umm lo otro, pero casi ni una palabra –soltó Tenten mientras se apoyaba en el tronco.

Sasuke la miro serio mientras bebía un poco de su botella.

-no me gusta malgastar la saliva en tonterías, me gusta usarla para cosas más importantes –soltó él mientras la miraba.

Tenten lo miro sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir, se levanto y se acerco a él seria.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunto ella seria mientras se acercaba a su cara.

-bueno, casa uno tiene su opinión y la mía es esa –soltó él cerrando los ojos.

-pues si no te comunicas con los demás nunca volverás a tener amigos de verdad y te sentirás solo –soltó ella enfadada mientras se apartaba.

El chico se quedo pensativo con lo que había dicho su compañera. No se dijeron nada mas, se pusieron en marcha en cuanto terminaron de guardar las cosas.

Sasuke se mantuvo todo el trayecto en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho la chica. Tenten no paraba de mirarle, el llevaba todo el rato pensativo y callado, se sentía un poco mal por decirle eso, pero se lo merecía.

Cuando llegaron al desierto, miraron el mapa para ver dónde estaba la aldea. Vieron que estaba más lejos que Suna y que tenían que cruzar casi todo el desierto.

-bien, mientras que no nos topemos con una tormenta de arena iremos bien –dijo Tenten a lo que Sasuke asintió.

Ella se dirigió hacia el desierto, Sasuke se quedo mirándolo un momento antes de seguirla, si eran asi todos los dias iba a ser muy larga la misión.

Suspiro y se puso a caminar para alcanzarle.

-¿crees que alguien nos atacara? –pregunto Tenten mientras miraba hacia el frente.

-no lo creo, pero tendremos que estar pendientes por si acaso –dijo Sasuke serio mientras mira hacia los lados discretamente.

-si –soltó Tenten sonriendo mientras miraba al Uchiha de reojo.

No hablaron mas durante un buen rato, por ahora el camino estaba siendo tranquilo, poco a poco notaron como se estaba levantando una gran ráfaga de aire.

-no me gusta este viento, creo que se va a formar una tormenta de arena –dijo Tenten mientras se ponía una capucha para poder ver, ya que el viento le molestaba en la cara.

-encontremos una cueva –razono Sasuke mientras intentaba andar, cosa que costaba por culpa del fuerte viento.

Les costó bastante, pero al final consiguieron encontrar una cueva no muy lejos de donde estaban. Cuando entraron en la cueva ya había empezado la tormenta de arena, la cual los pillo aunque ellos intentaron ir lo más rápido que pudieron, no pudieron evitarlo.

Entraron en la cueva y los dos suspiraron agotados, miraron hacia el fondo de la cueva.

-espero que sea segura –soltó Tenten esperanzada mientras se quitaba la arena de encima.

-investiguemos un poco el lugar –dijo Sasuke mientras se quitaba la capa y se dirigía hacia el fondo.

Tenten suspiro cansada.

-"en ciertas formas se parece a ti, Neji" –pensó ella cansada mientras le seguía.

Se encaminaron por el túnel hacia otra esencia de la cueva, donde los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el manantial que se encontraba en el lugar.

-es maravilloso –soltó Tenten maravillada con el agua que había en el lugar. Se acerco al agua y metió la mano.

-esta calentita, ideal para darse un baño y quitarse esta suciedad de encima –dijo ella encantada mientras se levantaba.

-Hmm, es mejor que vayamos a la entrada y hagamos una hoguera, luego si quieres puedes usar el manantial –soltó el serio para luego girarse.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Kakashi se encontraba en su oficina mirando unos papeles cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-adelante –dijo él sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

La puerta se abrió y entro un mensajero de Konoha con una carta en las manos.

-Hokage-sama –llamo el ninja para que le mirara, cuando tuvo la atención del Hokage, le dio la carta –ha llegado ahora mismo, viene de los demás altos cargos –soltó él entregando la carta.

-gracias –soltó Kakashi mientras la cogía y se disponía a abrirla.

El ninja se inclino y se fue dejando solo a Kakashi que leía la carta seria. A los pocos minutos volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-adelante –volvio a decir, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Gai.

-¿pasa algo, Kakashi? –pregunto Gai mirando a su eterno rival con preocupación.

-si Gai, hay problemas –dijo Kakashi serio mientras lo miraba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Consiguieron hacer fuego gracias al jutsu de Sasuke en cuanto estuvo preparado, Tenten se excuso para irse a bañar al manantial.

Sasuke se quedo mirando al fuego pensativo. Estaba cansado ya que esta misión era otra prueba más para saber si podían confiar en él.

-"no les había demostrado ya bastante veces que podían confiar en mi" –pensó frustrado mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la cueva y veía la fuerza del viento que traía la tormenta.

-espero que esta misión sea suficiente para demostrarlo –soltó el pensativo.

* * *

 **En el manantial:**

Tenten se encontraba sumergida por completo en el agua, aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero a los pocos minutos salió a la superficie.

-que bien sienta –soltó encantada mientras se acercaba al borde para coger jabón que ella había traído –un buen baño alegra a cualquiera –dijo mientras se enjabonaba.

-"no sé, si a Sasuke le apetecerá bañarse" –pensó ella en cuanto se aclaro el cuerpo y el pelo.

Salió, se seco y se puso ropa nueva, cogió la ropa sucia y se puso a lavarla en el manantial.

-se lo preguntare, a lo mejor le apetece –soltó ella mientras restregaba bien la suciedad.

Después de lavarse la ropa, se dirigió hacia donde esta Sasuke. Al acercarse le vio un tanto pensativo.

-Sasuke –le llamo, el chico un poco desconcertado la miro, ella le sonrió débilmente.

-si quieres puedes ir a bañarte –dijo ella mientras dejaba su ropa lavada en una ropa, para luego sacar una cuerda y atarla de pared en pared cerca del fuego y ahí colgó la ropa para secarla.

-vale –soltó Sasuke levantándose cogiendo su mochila y yéndose hacia el manantial.

La chica suspiro y miro hacia la entrada de la cueva sabiendo que la tormenta tardaría un par de dias en irse, pensó en los dias que le tocaría estar allí encerrada junto al Uchiha.

-"es guapo" –le vino a la mente y se quedo pensando en eso, la verdad era guapo –pero que hago pensando en eso –se recrimino ella mientras se disponía a hacer la cena para los dos.

Al rato apareció Sasuke que colgó se ropa en la especie de tendedero que había fabricado Tenten.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Tenten mirando al fuego mientras removía algo en un cazo.

-si, un poco –soltó Sasuke sentándose al lado de ella, la chica le dio un cuenco de sopa, para después sacar el suyo –gracias.

-de nada –dijo ella sonriendo para después probar la sopa.

Cenaron en silencio, cuando terminaron de cenar Sasuke se ocupo de lavar y secar los cacharros.

-¿necesitaremos hacer guardia? –pregunto Tenten mirando hacia la entrada cuando Sasuke volvio.

-no creo, con esta tormenta sería imposible que nos atacaran –dijo Sasuke sentándose en una especie de cama que se había fabricado.

Horas después la tormenta seguía, incluso iba en aumento, los chicos en cuanto abrieron los ojos y vieron que seguía la tormenta suspiraron resignados.

-me parece que vamos a pasarnos varios dias aquí metidos –dijo Tenten mientras recogía su improvisada cama. El chico asintió pero no dijo nada.

* * *

 **En Konoha** :

En el despacho del Hokage se encontraban reunidos los antiguos senseis y sus alumnos, ya que habían sido llamados por el mismo Hokage con urgencia.

-¿para qué nos has llamado? –pregunto Naruto mirando a Kakashi con interés.

-tenemos unos cuantos problemas –soltó mirándolos para luego levantarse de su silla y ponerse en frente de su mesa, sentándose en ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sakura preocupada mientras se adelantaba un poco.

-veréis, las otras aldeas aun no se fían de Sasuke, solo Konoha y Suna nos fiamos de él. Es por eso que le hemos mandado a esta misión, los de las otras aldeas quieren hacer varios cosas para vigilarle. Quieren poner vigilancia en la villa Uchiha y hacer que no salga de la aldea y la aldea de la nube pide que sea obligado a casarse, para asi poder tenerlo retenido y vigilado –término de explicar el Hokage serio mirando a los chicos.

-pero eso es injusto –soltó Naruto cabreado mirando a Kakashi.

-lo sabemos, pero no nos queda otra que obedecer –soltó Gai triste mientras miraba a Kakashi, que asintió apenado.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Tenten y Sasuke esperaban a que la tormenta pasara, ella suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de la hoguera.

-esto se va a hacer muy largo –soltó Tenten mirando hacia afuera con resignación.

-por lo que veo, si –dijo Sasuke apoyándose en la pared de enfrente de ella.

La chica miro hacia fuera y suspiro, de repente le vino una idea a la cabeza, miro al Uchiha y sonrió.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo? –pregunto Tenten mientras le miraba fijamente.

-ya lo has hecho –dijo Sasuke mirándola serio, la chica suspiro frustrado, ocasionando que el sonriera –dime.

-¿Cómo te sientes en Konoha de nuevo? –pregunto ella de forma directa, él la miro y suspiro.

-la verdad –empezó él volviendo a suspirar –con vosotros bien, es decir, yo creo que alguno de vosotros todavía no confían del todo de mi –siguió diciendo sin mirarla.

-eso no es verdad, nosotros confiamos en ti, al principio lo que pasaba, era que estábamos un poco molestos por que nos traicionaste para luego al verte durante este tiempo supimos que habías cambiado –interrumpió Tenten mientras miraba al fuego.

-no se –siguiendo hablando –en la aldea bien, pero ya es diferente los aldeanos, ellos me miran con una mezcla de odio, miedo y repulsión que me hacen sentir incomodo, y luego están las otras aldeas que no se fían de mi –termino él para luego suspirar, volvio la cabeza al fuego, no quería mirarla ya que no quería que le viera en ese estado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Era el quinto dia que estaba allí atrapados en esa cueva, estaban cansados, Tenten estaba colocando en la cuerda que habían puesto la ropa para secar, la cuerda la tuvieron que subir ya que el aire que entraba por la entrada de la cueva había agrandado el fuego y la ropa se quemaba, cosa que había producido que ambos perdieran bastante ropa.

Y ahora Tenten se encontraba intentando colocar la ropa suya, pero la cuerda estaba demasiado alta para ella, Se sorprendió cuando vio unos brazos fuertes alrededor suyo, cuyas manos cogieron la ropa que ella tenía en las manos y lo colgó en la ropa.

Tenten se estremeció al sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello. Sasuke la miro de reojo mientras colocaba la ropa de la chica en la cuerda, sin darse cuenta la soltó y vio que la chica se estremecía.

Los dos se quedaron parados mirándose el uno al otro de reojo, sin atreverse a mirarse directamente, Tenten contuvo la respiración cuando el inconscientemente se acerco mas ella, no entendía como la cercanía del Uchiha la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Se quedaron quietos en esa posición lo que a ellos le parecieron horas, inconscientemente acercándose el uno al otro, Tenten se sujeto las manos que le temblaban por el nerviosismo.

Inconscientemente Tenten se fue girando quedando uno al frente del otro, demasiado cerca, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando aun más el uno al otro, sus labios se rozaban.

-voy a preparar la comida –susurro Tenten después de salir de su estupor.

El chico asintiendo se aparto dejándola marchar, cuando ella se alejo hacia el fuego, el se fue hacia el manantial ya que tenía que pensar.

El dia paso sin ningún contratiempo, cuando llego la noche vieron que la tormenta empezaba a disminuir.

-mañana al amanecer podremos salir –soltó Sasuke tumbándose en su cama improvisada.

La chica asintió pero no hablo en ningún momento, ya que todavía no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que había pasado antes.

No durmieron mucho, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, cuando se durmieron a las pocas horas se despertaron al que la tormenta había parado y que era cerca del amanecer.

Se pusieron a recoger todo el campamento improvisado y salieron rápidamente. El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, cuando llego el mediodía pararon a descansar.

-es un poco raro que todavía no hayamos sido atacados –soltó Tenten para luego beber un buen trago de agua.

-nos siguen desde que dejamos la cueva –dijo Sasuke comiéndose su bola de arroz.

La chica lo miro extrañada.

-¿y por qué no me lo has dicho? –pregunto Tenten seria mientras le miraba.

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada, al poco reanudaron el camino sin hablarse, cuando ya llevaban más de media hora Tenten se paro.

-al menos me avisaras con antelación, si nos van a atacar, ¿no? –soltó ella enfadada.

-Hmm –soltó Sasuke que iba unos pasos más delante de Tenten.

La chica al oírlo bufo frustrada, mientras le miraba su espalda.

-¿y eso que significa? –pregunto ella enfadada, el chico se paró de golpe y Tenten que no le estaba mirando choco contra él. -¿pero qué?

Sasuke no la dejo seguir ya que le tapo con una mano la boca y la pego a él.

-los tenemos justo detrás y nos van a atacar en cuando lleguemos a esas rocas de allí –soltó el mientras señalaba hacia donde era, disimuladamente –ponte al lado mío y no te despegues.

La chica lo miro seriamente mientras la destapaba la boca pero no la soltaba.

-Sasuke Uchiha preocupándose por alguien –soltó ella sonriendo mientras veía como Sasuke se acercaba a ella pegando su cara al de ella haciendo que las narices de ambos se rozaran. Sasuke miro disimuladamente a los labios de ella, para luego soltarla.

-haz lo que te he dicho –dijo Sasuke separándose de ella frustrado.

Se pusieron en marcha y durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, en cuanto llegaron a la zona de rocas fueron atacados por un grupo de 5 ninjas.

Sasuke se puso de espaldas a Tenten saco su espada y activo el Sharingan, mientras Tenten pegaba su espalda a la de él y sacaba varias armas de los pergaminos.

-pero que tenemos aquí –exclamo uno reconociendo a Sasuke –un Uchiha y….-mirando a Tenten y sonriendo dijo- y su novia.

-yo no soy….- fue interrumpida, ya que empezaron a atacarles, sin darse cuenta se separaron alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

Sasuke acabo con los tres ninjas y miro hacia los lados buscando a su compañera, pero no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio.

-Tenten –llamo el Uchiha buscando entre las rocas de alrededor.

Siguió buscando a la chica sin ningún resultado, se empezó a preocupar ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, se fue alejando poco a poco de la zona buscando a la chica.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Kakashi se encontraba paseando por la aldea junto a Gai que miraba a su amigo preocupado.

-¿al final se va a celebrar? –pregunto Gai cuando pasaron por unos puestos de la plaza.

-si, ya han convocado a todos los kages, solo faltan que confirmen para que digan la fecha – explico Kakashi mientras se paraban en un puesto de comida.

-¿has hablado con el Kazekage? –pregunto Gai después de pedir unas cuantas raciones.

-no, lo hare durante el viaje, ellos vendrán hacia aquí, juntos iremos hacia la asamblea –informo Kakashi mirando hacia los lados para luego bajarse la máscara y ponerse a comer.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Sasuke llevaba media hora buscando a Tenten sin ningún éxito, el chico llego a una cascada que estaba cerca donde había luchado, estuvo buscando por esa zona, hasta que se acerco a una zona rocosa y al acercarse vio a Tenten tumbada e inconsciente en el suelo, se acerco rápidamente para luego agacharse a su lado viendo que tenía una herida en el costado que no paraba de sangrarle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Se encontraban en una cueva, cercana al bosque donde la había encontrado inconsciente, llevaba media hora intentando curarla, le costó bastante, por ahora solo había conseguido que parara de sangrar

La chica seguía inconsciente, aunque eso le preocupaba a Sasuke, sabía que por la respiración y por su pulso que saldría de esta.

El chico después de conseguir que parara de sangrar, había salido de la cueva para conseguir leña, para asi poder encender fuego, ya que Tenten había perdido mucha sangre y ahora lo que necesitaba era descansar y entrar en calor.

Se estaba oscureciendo cuando, por fin Tenten despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto ella casi sin voz, mientras intentaba incorporarse causándole dolor.

Sasuke al verla se acerco a ella rápidamente y se lo impidió, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-no, Tenten, no te levantes, me ha costado mucho parar la hemorragia de la herida –soltó Sasuke mientras la recostaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto ella confundida, el chico poco a poco le fue contando todo.

-¿quieres beber algo? –pregunto el Uchiha mirándola preocupado, la chica asintió con la cabeza esperanzada.

El chico se levanto y fue hacia una de las mochilas y saco una botella de agua. Tenten olio el aire y le vino un olor un poco raro, que no supo identificar.

-¿a que huele? –pregunto ella una vez que Sasuke se acerco a ella con el agua, en cuanto la tuvo en las mano, bebió con ansia.

-estoy preparando un Té especial, era de mi clan, es medicinal y te ayudara a curarte con más rapidez –soltó él removiendo el cazo que tenía en el fuego.

-¿sabe rico? –pregunto la chica inconscientemente, el chico sonrió internamente.

-no, no sabe nada bien –soltó él mientras que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa, la chica puso cara de asco –pero te lo vas a beber igual –se puso serio al decirlo.

La chica asintió resignada, ya que sabía que no podía negarse, ya que sabía que si ella se negaba, él lo más seguro es que la obligara a bebérselo.

Cuando Sasuke termino de hacer el Té, lo vertió en una taza y se lo acerco a la chica.

-hasta el fondo –dijo él sonriendo, viendo como la chica ponía cara de asco al olerlo.

Tenten lo miro con el ceño fruncido y tapándose la nariz se lo bebió de un trago.

-bien, ahora descansa –ordeno él mientras la obligaba a recostarse, ella se quedo pensativa y lo miro extrañada.

-¿y tú, no vas a dormir? –pregunto la chica mientras notaba como el cansancio se apropiaba de su cuerpo.

-yo, voy a estar bien –susurro él al ver que se había quedado dormida.

Los dias pasaron con rapidez, Tenten mejoraba cada dia, al terminar la semana ya podía caminar con cierta normalidad. Era de noche y se encontraban cenando alrededor del fuego.

-mañana por la mañana, nos ponemos en marcha, no podemos estar retrasando la misión por mucho más tiempo –dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el fuego pensativo.

-me parece bien, ¿Cuánto nos queda de camino? –pregunto Tenten mientras comía a la vez que le miraba de reojo.

-unos tres o cuatro dias, si no paramos –informo él aun pensativo sin mirarla.

Ella le miro de reojo curiosa, desde que había sido herida, notaba al chico mucho más serio que de costumbre y no sabía el motivo.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto ella mirándole directamente mientras dejaba el cazo a un lado.

-no –soltó él secamente mientras se levantaba, ella se levanto y le siguió, sabía que pasaba algo y lo iba averiguar.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? Estas muy raro estos dias –dijo ella cuando estuvo a su espalda.

El chico sin girarse suspiro y se revolvió el pelo frustrado, como le iba a decir que había estado preocupado por ella y que se sentía culpable.

-a mi no me pasa nada, deja de insistir –soltó él frunciendo el ceño sin mirarla, se fue apartando de ella.

-por favor –susurro Tenten mientras le agarraba del brazo impidiéndole la huida.

El chico volvio a suspirar y se giro aun sin atreverse a mirarla.

-no pasa nada, Tenten –soltó él para luego por fin mirarla a los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose un tiempo sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando el uno al otro.

-se que te pasa… -Tenten fue interrumpida, ya que Sasuke la beso de forma desesperada.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso, el chico al verse respondido la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a él, ella le agarro por el cuello y lo pego mas a ella.

Los minutos fueron pasando, el inconscientemente la guio hasta topar con una de las paredes de la cueva, cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, se quedaron mirándose con las frentes pegadas.

-no deberíamos estar haciendo esto –susurro Tenten sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, vio que él bajaba la mirada hacia sus labios.

-tienes razón –susurro él mirándola hambriento, ella cerró los ojos y suspiro, pensando en que él se iba a separar, cosa que sin saber porque la decepciono.

Sasuke sorprendiéndola, la puso una mano en la mejilla y la volvio a besar con pasión, de forma un poco más tranquila. Ella volvio a pegarse a él contenta, él bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de ella, Tenten empezó a gemir.

-deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que madrugar por la misión –susurro ella con la respiración acelerada.

-si –soltó Sasuke para luego volverla a besar, pero esta vez mas lentamente.

Se separaron, los dos respiraban aceleradamente, Tenten se apoyo en la pared, mientras le miraba sonrojada.

-tenemos que descansar –soltó Sasuke para luego alejarse y tumbarse cerca del fuego, ella asintió aun sabiendo que él no podía verla, ya que Sasuke le estaba dando la espalda.

Cuando se recupero de lo que había ocurrido, fue hacia el otro lado del fuego y se tumbo incapaz de dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y en silencio , ya que ninguno de ellos sabía que decir, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sin dirigirse la palabra desayunaron, recogieron las cosas y se pusieron en marcha.

Llevaban unas cuantas horas de camino, cuando por fin uno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, fue Sasuke y lo hizo secamente.

-si vamos a buen ritmo, podríamos parar a comer -informo Sasuke mientras miraba hacia delante aún no se atrevía a mirarla.

-espero que no nos ataquen por el camino, quiero un camino tranquilo -soltó ella suspirando mientras caminaba a su lado, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, pero no se atrevía a mencionar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Después de eso, se mantuvieron en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo para ella. En cuatro días que duro el viaje ninguno de ellos hablo sobre lo acontecido esa noche, ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema, los cuatro días pasaron rápidamente para suerte de Tenten que se estaba empezando a frustrar de que él casi no la hablara y cuando lo hacia era muy seco y frio.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el Hokage de la aldea. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta fueron parados por dos ninjas.

-identificaos -ordeno uno de ellos mientras se ponía delante de ellos.

-somos Uchiha Sasuke y Ama Tenten, somos ninjas de Konoha enviados aquí para entregarle este pergamino a vuestro Hokage -explico Sasuke serio mientras lo miraba.

-lo sentimos, pero ahora no puede atenderos, mañana al mediodía os atenderá -soltó el otro ninja mientras se acercaba a ellos serio.

Los dos chicos suspiraron mirándose entre ellos cansados, para luego asentir y salir del edificio. En cuanto Sasuke y Tenten salieron del edificio, dieron una vuelta por la aldea, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto ella mirándole de reojo, mientras caminaban por las calles.

-buscaremos una posada donde dormir esta noche -dijo Sasuke serio mirando a los aldeanos.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, se dirigieron hacia una posada que había en la plaza principal de la aldea, en cuanto entraron se dirigieron hacia el tabernero, que los miro serio.

-buenos días, ¿tiene habitaciones? -pregunto Tenten amablemente, el hombre la miro de arriba abajo, cosa que enfureció a Sasuke.

-solo nos queda una, de cama de matrimonio -soltó el hombre serio mirando fijamente a la chica.

-nos la quedamos -dijo Sasuke frio acercándose más a Tenten, no le gustaba como ese hombre miraba a la chica.

El hombre asintió y los guio hacia la habitación, en cuanto llegaron vieron que era muy pequeña, tenia una cama y un baño pequeño, el hombre les dio las llaves y se fue dejándoles solos.

Tenten miro nerviosa a su alrededor y sus ojos se pararon en la cama que ambos compartirían.

-yo creo que es mejor no desempacar, ya que nos iremos mañana -soltó Sasuke para después dejar las cosas en una mesa cercana.

-me voy a duchar, necesito quitarme el polvo del camino -dijo ella cogiendo su bolso y marchándose al baño.

El chico suspiro mientras la miraba irse, se sentó en la cama y se quedo pensativo, no sabia que le ocurría, nunca le había pasado algo así y no sabía como actuar.

-"¿pero que me pasa?" -se pregunto él mentalmente mientras se revolvía el pelo frustrado.

Llevaba soñando con ella desde que empezó la misión y eso lo desconcertaba, eso no podía negarlo, cada vez que la veía le entraban ganas de besarla, pero lo tenía que impedir. El no era para ella, ella necesitaba ser feliz y con él no lo seria, o eso pensaba él.

A la media hora, Tenten salió del baño y guardo su ropa sucia en una bolsa para luego meterla en su mochila. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, no apartaba los ojos de ella, la chica al notarlo se estremeció.

-ya puedes usar el baño, si quieres -soltó ella girándose para mirarle.

-gracias -soltó él, cogió sus cosas y se fue hacia el baño, paso por el lado suyo e inconscientemente la acaricio el brazo haciendo estremecer otra vez a Tenten, él sonriendo entro en el baño.

Tenten se quedó parada mirándole impactada, era su imaginación o Sasuke la había acariciado el brazo. Llevaba quince minutos sola en la habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta, Tenten abrió encontrándose con el tabernero.

-¿pasa algo? -pregunto Tenten seria, no le gustaba como la miraba el hombre.

-quería saber, si vais a bajar a comer o queréis que os traiga la comida a la habitación -dijo el hombre mientras entraba un poco mas a la habitación, mientras la sonreía lascivamente.

En ese momento, Sasuke salió des baño solo cubierto con una toalla en la cintura.

-comeremos aquí -soltó Sasuke serio mientras se acercaba y abrazaba por la cintura a Tenten.

El hombre miro serio al chico y luego hecho una última mirada a la chica, antes de marcharse.

-ese hombre es asqueroso -soltó Tenten antes de intentar girarse, pero vio que no podía.

Noto que Sasuke todavía la agarraba por la cintura, levanto la mirada hacia su cara y lo vio mirándola fijamente.

-Sasuke -susurro ella acercándose a él inconscientemente.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, la chica volvió abrir la puerta y un camarero entro con la comida, mientras Sasuke se vistió, en cuanto se fue volvió a hacerse el mismo silencio incomodo que durante el camino.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta que veamos al Hokage? -pregunto Tenten intentando romper el silencio.

-quedarnos aquí, hasta que le veamos -soltó él como si nada.

-yo había pensado en dar una vuelta por el pueblo -propuso ella mirándole de reojo.

-umm -asintió Sasuke sin decir nada, se mantuvo en silencio mientras comían.

Tenten lo miro atentamente, incomodando a Sasuke que aparto la mirada de su plato.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el mirándola directamente, ella paro de comer y le miro.

-a lo mejor deberíamos hablar de eso -soltó ella mirándolo tímidamente.

-no, no creo -corto él serio mientras apartaba la mirada.

Ella fue a decir algo, pero al final se mantuvo callada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Después de comer Tenten se preparo para dar una vuelta por el pueblo, en cuanto salió del baño, vio a Sasuke tumbado en la cama mirando al techo.

-¿te vienes o te quedas? -pregunto Tenten mientras guardaba un pergamino con unas cuantas armas.

El Uchiha la miro durante un par de segundos pensativo, la chica suspiro, pero espero a que Sasuke se decidiera, él se la quedo mirando con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿y a donde vamos? -pregunto él aun sonriendo mientras se incorporaba y se quedaba sentado en la cama.

-pues a dar una vuelta por el pueblo -soltó ella empezándose a poner nerviosa, ya que Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

-hmmm -soltó él mientras se levantaba y se ponía una camiseta negra.

Ella sonrió emocionada y lo espero, en cuanto estuvieron listos salieron hacia la plaza principal, donde había un mercadillo pequeño, estuvieron dando vueltas viendo lo que vendían en los puestos, la gente los miraba disimuladamente cuando pasaban por delante de ellos.

-que buena pareja hacen -soltó una mujer mayor cuando pasaron por su lado.

Tenten se fue a girar para explicarle a la mujer que ellos dos no eran pareja, pero Sasuke al ver las intenciones de la chica la paro, logrando que la chica lo mirara confundida.

-deja que piensen lo que quieran, total nos vamos mañana -soltó Sasuke aun agarrándola del brazo, la chica lo miro sorprendida, pero asintió.

Estuvieron mas de media hora andando antes de volver a la posada, en cuando volvieron, un camarero les llevo la cena, cenaron en silencio y luego se fueron a dormir. Cosa que ponía nerviosa a Tenten, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, Sasuke la obligo a que durmiera en la cama, mientras él dormía en el suelo. Tenten intento convencer a Sasuke de que él durmiera en la cama y ella en el suelo, pero el chico no se movió del suelo, ganando así esa discusión.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó muy temprano y oyó como Tenten aun dormida se movía en la cama cada dos por tres, Sasuke noto como la chica cada vez estaba mas cerca del borde de la cama. Cuando fue a despertarla al ver que se iba a caer, ella se giró cayéndose encima suyo, ya que Sasuke rodo por el suelo haciendo que la chica cayera encima suyo.

Una somnolienta Tenten abrió los ojos y lo miro confundida, Sasuke la tenia cogida de la cintura y sus caras estaban muy cerca

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunto Tenten poniéndose un poco nerviosa al estar en esa posición.

-temprano -soltó Sasuke moviéndose para poder mirar la hora.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a mirarla, vio que estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para poder contenerse, antes de que ella pudiera objetar algo, la beso.

Fue un beso lento, Tenten sorprendida se separo un poco de él rompiendo el beso, le miro un poco sonrojada, Sasuke la miraba fijamente a los labios. Tenten siendo un poco mas atrevida de lo que solía ser, le volvió a besar, esta vez el beso se tornó apasionado.

Sasuke se giro dejando a Tenten en el suelo y dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello, Tenten jadeo al sentirlo y metió las manos debajo de su camiseta acariciando la espalda del chico.

El levanto la cabeza y la volvió a besar mientras la subía la camiseta del pijama.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta interrumpiéndolos, ellos se separaron rápidamente y se colocaron la ropa.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta con cara asesina y abrió, encontrándose con un camarero.

-os traigo el desayuno -soltó el hombre mientras veía el pelo de Sasuke todo revuelto y notaba su respiración acelerada y en el mismo estado estaba Tenten que estaba un poco mas alejada, el camarero dejo el desayuno y se fue rápidamente.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron en un incomodo silencio, cuando terminaron de desayunar se prepararon y salieron de la posada, fueron hacia el edificio principal a ver al líder de la aldea, ya que querían ponerse en camino a Konoha cuanto antes.

En cuanto llegaron, los hicieron esperar un par de minutos mientras avisaban al hombre de su llegada. Un ninja salió y se acercó a ellos.

-en un par de minutos os atenderá -dijo el ninja antes de irse a otra sala.

Los chicos se quedaron esperando unos cuantos minutos, de pie en la sala, a los pocos minutos salió un ninja y se acercó a ellos.

-ya podéis pasar, os esta esperando -dijo el hombre antes de guiarles hasta el despacho donde les permitió entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-muy bien, ya he sido informado de vuestra misión, ¿y el pergamino? -pregunto el hombre mirando a Sasuke con desconfianza, cosa que molesto tanto a Sasuke como a Tenten.

El chico saco el pergamino y se acerco al hombre para dejarlo en la mesa. El hombre asintió en silencio y abrió el pergamino para luego leerlo.

-bien, vuestra misión esta completada, ya os podéis ir -informo el hombre casi echándolos de su aldea.

Loa chicos asintieron y tras despedirse, se fueron rápidamente, en cuanto salieron del edificio principal se dirigieron hacia la entrada del pueblo.

El viaje fue tranquilo sin ningún contratiempo, todo el camino hacia Konoha lo hicieron en completo silencio. En cuanto llegaron a la aldea, se dirigieron directamente hacia el despacho del Hokage, en cuanto informaron al Hokage de cómo ha ido la misión, les pago por su misión, en cuanto se iban a ir, Kakashi pidió a Sasuke que se quedara un momento cosa que extraño a los dos ninjas.

-¿ocurre algo? -pregunto Tenten preocupada mirando al Hokage.

-no, solo tengo que hablar un momento a solas con él, es un asunto privado -explico Kakashi mirándola con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara.

Tenten miro preocupada a Sasuke, este asintió levemente y la chica se fue, cosa que no paso inadvertida para el Hokage. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Kakashi miro al chico serio y pensativo.

-voy a ser directo, todavía las demás aldeas no confían en ti, cosa que se que te molesta y para no tenerte encerrado, me han puesto condiciones, los líderes de cada región, me ha obligado a acatarlas -explico Kakashi mirando con tristeza al chico.

-¿Qué condiciones son esas? -pregunto él un poco irritado mientras se acercaba a él.

Kakashi suspiro y miro al chico con pena.

-veras durante unos meses, seis para ser exactos no podrás hacer misiones, tendrás que casarte, aparte de tenerte completamente vigilado, querían sellar tu chakra, pero eso he conseguido impedirlo -explico Kakashi mirándole y vio como la cara de Sasuke poco a poco cambiaba hasta ponerse muy serio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Sasuke salio bufando del despacho del Hokage y se diriguio hacia su casa, mientras caminaba hacia su casa se encontro con aldeanos que lo miraban con desprecio, él los ignoro y siguio su camino, estaba llegando a un puente cercano a su villa cuando noto que le seguian.

-Sasuke -llamo Naruto desde detras suya, el Uchiha paro y se giro a esperarle.

-me acabo de enterar de que habeis vuelto de la mision, ¿que tal os a ido? -pregunto curioso Naruto mirando de reojo a su amigo, mientras reaunudaban lola marcha.

-como siempre, sencillo, nos atacaron un grupo de ninjas y hirieron a Tenten, pero ya esta perfectamente -explico rapidamente Sasuke sin mirar siquiera a su amigo.

-oh, ahora entiendo porque vi tan rara a Tenten cuando me la he encontrado hace un rato por calle -informo Naruto mientras seguian andando hacia la villa Uchiha.

-humm -fue la unica que dijo Sasuke.

Naruto permanecio en silencio hasta ques se acordo de algo que le hizo sonreir.

-mañana es el cumpleaños de Sakura-Chan y por la noche va hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo, te aviso ya, que como habeis estado de mision, lo mas seguro es que no lo supieras -solto Naruto sonriendo muy contento, ya que iba a poder estar con Hinata.

El Uchiha solo asintio con la cabeza.

-¿quieres que vayamos esta tarde a comprarle los regalos?, esque he estado ocupado y no he podido comprarle nada -solto de forma suplicante.

-ese es tu problema -dijo Sasuke cortante.

Naruto se entristecio, pero luego lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-que yo sepa, tu tampoco tienes regalos y tienes que aceptar, que eres malo eligiendo regalos -señalo el rubio con una gran sonrisa -asi que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente -termino riendo internamente.

-como quiereas -solto Uchiha cansado, mientras Naruto sonreia triunfante -pero quiero descansar un rato.

-esta bien, ¿quedamos a las 7 en la plaza? -pregunto Naruto parandose y mirando directamente a su amigo, el cual asintio en silencio.

En cuanto Naruto se fue, el moreno pudo respirar tranquilo, asi que suspiro y volvio a retomar el camino hacia su casa, se encontraba demasiado cansado como para pensar en el regalo para su compañera, pero sabia que no llevarle nada, seria algo verdaderamente problematico,

En cuanto llego a su casa, se fue directamente hacia su habitacion y entro en el baño, para darse una ducha y luego dormir un poco.

* * *

En otra zona de la aldea, Tenten se diriguio hacia su casa, acababa de ir a visitar a Lee y a Guy-sensei que se encontraban entrenando. Su amigo Lee le habia hablado de la fiesta de cumpleaños y aunque no le apeteciera, no podia negarse.

Le habia costado bastante, despedirse de su amigo e irse a casa, ya que su amigo no hacia mas que insistir en que entrenaron juntos, a lo que Tenten se escuso varias veces diciendo que estaba muy cansada.

Se diriguia a su casa para poder ducharse y descansar un rato, ya que mas tarde saldria a comprarle un regalo a su amiga, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Hinata la estaba llamando, hasta que esta no se acerco y le toco el hombro, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola ¿estas bien? -pregunto Hinata mirandola preocupada a su amiga.

.si, lo siento, estaba pensando en unas cosas, dime que querias -solto Tenten parandose y mirando a su amiga.

.-queria saber, si querias que quedaramos para ayudarte a comprarle un regalo a Sakura -solto Hinata rapidamente, mientras sonreia timidamente.

Tenten lo miro primero sorprendida y luego agradecida, ya que agradecua enormemente que Hinata la ayudara, ya que no sabia que comprarla a Sakura.

-gracias, Hinata, me estas salvando de un problema bastante grande -solto Tenten sonriendo mientras la miraba agradecida.

-¿entonces quedamos esta tarde? -pregunto Hinata sonriendo.

-si, te paso a buscar ¿vale? -respondio Tenten mientras se volvia a colocar bien las mangas.

La Hyuga asintio, para luego despedirse y marcharse hacia su casa, Tenten suspiro y se diriguio hacia su casa, ella vivia sola desde hacia unos años, sus padres habian muerto cuando era pequeña y desde entoces vivia sola, se las habia apañado bastante bien. Aunque su casa era pequeña, estaba bastante comoda en ella, ya que como ella vivia sola, no necesitaba mucho espacio.

Cuando llego a su casa, se diriguio hacia su habitacion y dejo su mochila y los rollos donde guardaban las armas, los dejo en una estanteria donde tenia muchos mas. Se dirigio hacia el baño donde se dio una ducha para quitarse el polvo del camino.

* * *

En el despacho del Hokage se encontraba Guy visitando a su amigo y antiguo rival, ya que sabia que habia informado al joven Uchiha de las condiciones que ponen los lideres de los aldeas.

-¿ como se lo ha tomado? -pregunto Guy directamente mientras miraba la cara de cansancio que tenia su amigo.

-pues como suponiamos que se podria, espero que no haga ninguna locura y sus amigos lo mantengan vigilado por si acaso -explico Kakashi serio mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

-no creo que haga algo, él sabe que es su última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, no creo que lo desaprobeche, de todas formas le he visto raro desde que ha venido de la mision y a Tenten tambien, creo que ocurrido algo en la mision -informo Guy pensativo mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¿tu tambien lo has notado?, menos mal, ya no soy yo sola, creia que eran imaginaciones mias -dijo Kakashi para luego suspirar y apoyar los brazos en la mesa.

-si, algo ha pasado en la mision entro esos dos -solto Guy curioso para luego sonreir y mirar a su amigo.

-¿ocurre algo? -pregunto Kakashi mirando a su amigo extrañado.

-a lo mejor a surgido la llama de la juventud entre los dos, convirtiendose en una llama del amor -irformo el hombre de las cejas grandes, sorprendiendo a su amigo que lo miro pensativo


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Por la tarde, Tenten salió de su casa y fue a buscar a Hinata, la Hyuga la sonrió en cuanto la vio.

-pensé que a lo mejor no venias, que a lo mejor estuvieras muy cansada -soltó la chica mirando fijamente a su amiga, mientras caminaban.

-estoy muy cansada, pero también quiero ayudar para el regalo de Sakura, ya no me queda tiempo y no tengo ni idea de que regalarla -explico Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

Estuvieron hablando un poco en el trayecto, hasta que llegaron hacia la zona donde estaban los comercios, estuvieron dando vueltas, hasta que se encontraron con Naruto y Sasuke que estaban en el mismo plan que ellos.

-¿habéis encontrado, algún regalo? -pregunto Hinata mirando curiosa a Naruto que negó con la cabeza.

-demos una vuelta mas -sugirió Naruto, ocultando su gesto preocupado.

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron caminando, a la media hora Naruto y Hinata compraron un regalo compartido que era un equipamiento completo de armas.

Tanto Naruto y Hinata iban delante de ellos hablando de todo un poco, mientras que Tenten y Sasuke se encontraban detrás se mantenían callados, hasta que tímidamente Tenten lo miro.

-¿has conseguido dormir algo? -pregunto ella en voz baja, para que solo él la oyera.

Sasuke tardo en contestar, pero antes de hacerlo la miro.

-no, he dormido muy poco -dijo él seco, pero mirándola de forma amable.

-si, yo también estoy agotada -susurro ella ocultando su bostezo.

La chica al verlo callado lo miro y vio que se había parado y miraba hacia uno de los escaparates, la chica curiosa se acerco a él.

-¿que pasa? -pregunto ella mirándole, mientras que Naruto y Hinata al notar que no los seguían, se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron extrañados a ellos.

-¿y si entre los dos la regalamos eso? -pregunto Sasuke señalando a una cajita que contenía un estuche bastante grande y con un gran equipamiento medico.

-¿ los dos? -pregunto ella sorprendida, mientras le miraba fijamente.

-si, ¿por que no? es decir, los dos no sabemos que regalarla -dijo Sasuke como si nada, aun sin mirarla.

Tenten se quedo pensativa durante un par de segundos, mientras que Hinata miraba a Naruto con una tímida sonrisa.

-vale, me parece bien -soltó Tenten un poco nerviosa, para después los cuatro entrar en el comercio, para comprar el regalo.

En cuanto salieron, Naruto sugirió cenar en el Ichiraku, cosa que tanto Tenten como Sasuke intentaron rechazar, pero no lo consiguieron, ya que tanto Hinata como Naruto insistieron hasta que ellos aceptaron a regañadientes.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en los taburetes, quedando Tenten y Naruto en el centro y Sasuke e Hinata a cada lado de cada uno, pidieron un bol cada uno y se pusieron a hablar de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura.

Tenten se apoyo en la mesa y se concentro en su cena, para así, mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba muy cansada, ella no se daba cuenta pero era observada de reojo por Sasuke, ya que el chico sospechaba que la chica se le cerrarían los ojos y se caería dormida.

Ese momento llego y cuando la vio deslizarse del asiento, Sasuke la atrapo y la despertó suavemente.

-¿que pasa? -pregunto ella confundida mientras parpadeaba.

-te has dormido -susurro Sasuke mientras la soltaba, la chica sorprendida lo miro mientras se volvía a sentar.

Hinata que había estado viendo todo, miro preocupada a su amiga y aviso a Naruto, que asintió.

-es mejor que nos vayamos a casa a descansar -sugirió Naruto, comiéndose su tazón rápidamente.

Tenten asintió y después pagaron la cena y salieron del local.

-¿mañana a que hora quedamos? -pregunto Tenten mientras bostezaba.

-la fiesta empieza a las 8, podemos quedar a las 7, en el parque que hay a mitad de camino de nuestras casas -dijo Hinata mirando al grupo que asintió, los cuatro se despidieron y casa uno se fue para su casa.

Tenten nada mas llegar a su casa, se cambio y se dispuso a envolver el regalo, para que no se le olvidara y después se fue directamente a dormir.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto iban caminando juntos, ya que el chico acompañaría a Hinata a su casa.

-¿has notado algo entre ellos? -pregunto Hinata mirando curiosa al chico que sonrió.

-si, la verdad, es que, era muy notable, Sasuke por sorprendente que me parezca no dejaba de mirar a Tenten -dijo Naruto sonrojándose, ya que Hinata lo miraba fijamente.

-si, y lo mismo pasaba con Tenten, no hacia mas que mirarlo, a debido de pasar algo entre ellos durante la misión -soltó Hinata contenta justo cuando ya llegaban a su casa.

-si, a lo mejor en la fiesta se lo podemos sonsacar -propuso Naruto, mientras se encogía de hombros, Hinata asintió, para luego despedirse.

* * *

En una zona mas alejada de la aldea, Sasuke llego a su casa, cerro con un suspiro y se fue hacia su habitación donde se tumbo en la cama de golpe, después de cambiarse de ropa.

El chico hizo todo lo que pudo para poder dormir, pero le costo bastante, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba le venia Tenten a la cabeza, impidiéndoselo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El día del cumpleaños de Sakura llegó, Sasuke miro el reloj que tenia en la sala de la casa, faltaba una hora para ir hacia donde había quedado, para luego ir a la fiesta de Sakura.

El Uchiha se levanto del sillón y se fue a preparar, ya que él vivía en una zona alejada de la aldea, estaba a mitad de camino de su habitación, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿quien será a estas hora? -se pregunto Sasuke mientras extrañado se dirigía hacia la puerta.

En cuanto abrió se encontró un ninja en la puerta, que lo miro serio, Sasuke en cuanto lo vio puso cara de " habla de una vez".

-El Hokage-sama solicita su presencia en su despacho, inmediatamente -soltó el ninja sin cambiar la cara.

Sasuke asintió y cerro la puerta en las narices del ninja, para luego confundido y un poco enfurruñado dirigirse hacia su habitación a vestirse.

En 10 minutos estaba preparado y se dirigió hacia la torre principal, en cuanto llego se dirigió al despacho y llamo.

-adelante -se oyó la voz de Kakashi detrás de la puerta.

Sasuke suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y pasar dentro, miro al Hokage serio, ya que intuía de que iba a ser la reunión.

-¿quería verme? -pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la mesa.

-quería que habláramos de las condiciones que nos han puesto los lideres de los aldeas, sobre ti -informo el hombre un poco compasivo, ya que sabia que era injusto lo que le estaban haciendo al chico.

La reunión duro media hora, Kakashi le informo al chico, que iba a empezar a buscar candidatos, entre las jóvenes casaderas de la aldea y que en cuanto tuviera alguna le avisaría. Sasuke salió cabreado de la reunión y se dirigió hacia donde se tenían que reunir con sus amigos, aunque no le apeteciera ir, lo había prometido.

* * *

El grupo entero ya reunido, se dirigieron hacia la fiesta, los chicos vieron un poco raro la actitud del chico, pero decidieron mantenerse en silencio. En cuanto llegaron a la fiesta, ya estaban todos, solo faltaban ellos, cosa que les sorprendió un poco.

La fiesta estaba siendo divertida, Tenten se mantenía un poco apartada de los demás, vigilando que su amigo Lee no bebiera alcohol, vio de lejos a Sasuke el cual estaba cerca de una ventana pensativo.

Tenten miro de reojo a Lee y al ver que se estaba controlado, decidió acercarse al chico, estaba preocupada, lo veía mas irascible de lo normal y eso le extrañaba, en cuanto llego a su lado le miro de reojo.

-Hola, al final ha resultado divertida la fiesta -soltó Tenten un poco nerviosa, Sasuke la miro de reojo, pero no la contesto, lo único que hizo fue beber un poco de su vaso.

Cada vez mas preocupada, Tenten se giro y vio que ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, suspiro y miro fijamente al chico.

-¿que ocurre, Sasuke? -pregunto Tenten preocupada, mirando todos los gestos del chico.

Sasuke aparto la mirada de la ventana y la miro de reojo a la chica.

-no pasa nada, Tenten -mintió el chico de forma sereno para que no se notara.

La chica frunció el ceño, ya que sabia que la estaba mintiendo, fue a hablar, pero el chico le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que no lo hiciera.

-diviértete en la fiesta, Tenten, no me pasa nada -dijo el chico serio, para después beberse de un trago lo que quedaba de su vaso.

Tenten refunfuño y se alejo de allí para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Lee.

-¿desde cuando te dejas vencer, Tenten? -pregunto su amigo sorprendiéndola, la chica miro a su amigo, el cual sonrió -es que has olvidado las enseñanzas de Gai-sensei.

La chica se quedo pensativa durante parte de la fiesta y en cuanto vio que Sasuke se despidió de sus amigos decidió actuar, después de despedirse de todos lo siguió. Lo encontró a mitad de camino de la casa del chico, en un puente.

-Sasuke -llamo en voz alta, mientras intentaba alcanzarle.

EL chico se paro sorprendido y se giro para mirarla, la chica rápidamente llego a su lado.

-¿que quieres, Tenten? -pregunto el chico secamente mientras la miraba.

-quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa, creí que después de la misión habíamos quedado como amigos y por si no lo sabes, los amigos se apoyan entre ellos, puedes confiar en mi -solto Tenten mirándole a los ojos.

Sasuke se quedo mirándola pensativo, estuvo como cinco minutos callado, la observo y le entraron ganas de besarla, a la luz de la luna estaba hermosa, suspiro y aparto la mirada intentando quitarse ese pensamiento.

-esta bien, ¿ nos sentamos? -sugirió el chico señalando unos bancos cercanos. Tenten asintió.

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio, Sasuke por alguna extraña razón le incomodaba, a la par que le ponía nervioso decirle lo que le pasaba.

Al final poco a poco se lo conto, la chica miro sorprendida a la vez, que le iba contando todo, cuando termino la miro de reojo.

-¿y Kakashi no puedo hacer nada? -pregunto Tenten un poco impactada por lo que había dicho el chico.

-no, ya bastante ha hecho impidiendo que no me sellaran el chackra -informo el chico serio.

-entiendo -soltó la chica para después suspirar, bajo la cabeza -lo siento, es muy injusto lo que te esta pasando, si pudiera ayudarte lo haría.

Sasuke se la quedo mirando, estaba los dos muy cerca, al chico le vino una loca idea en la cabeza, pero la descarto, a cambio sin poder resistirse se acerco mas a ella y la beso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Tenten se encontraba tumbada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo intentando dormir, cosa que no conseguía, no hacia mas que venirle a la cabeza el beso con Sasuke, esa misma noche. Estaba confundida la ultima vez que se habían besado había sido en la misión y se había quedado como si no pasara nada y ahora la volvía a besar y el chico después se había ido rápidamente sin decirle nada.

-que frio eres, Sasuke Uchiha -susurro ella a la oscuridad de la noche, para después suspirar.

-mañana hablare con Kakashi, a ver si puedo ayudar a Sasuke de alguna manera -pensó en voz alta, para luego girarse y darle la espalda a la ventana, con la intención de dormir.

En otra cosa mas alejada de la de la chica, Sasuke se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la chica, el chico estaba tumbado mirando hacia el techo cansado, llevaba solo puesto el pantalón del pijama, ya que desesperado por no poder dormir se había quitado la camiseta negra con lo que solía dormir.

-¿por que no puedo dormir? -se pregunto mientras se incorporaba cansado en la cama.

Sabia que era inútil, llevaba horas haciendo que lo que había pasado con Tenten no había pasado, pero ni conseguía engañarse a si mismo.

El chico se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama frustrado, para después con un brazo se tapaba los ojos, pero lo único que conseguía era volver a ver lo que había pasado esa noche con la choca, suspiro y se puso de lado.

-¿por que no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella? -se pregunto él aun con los ojos cerrados, recordando la cara de la chica antes de que la besara.

-me da rabia decir esto, pero creo que hablare con Naruto y los chicos sombre lo que me esta pasado, aunque no se si es buena idea que se lo diga a Naruto -murmuro él cansado, para luego mirar hacia la ventana.

Esa noche seria muy larga para los jóvenes y así la fue, ninguno de los dos pusieron casi ni dormir, al día siguiente se levantaron agotados a las ocho de la mañana.

* * *

Tenten en cuanto se levanto, se metió en la ducha y se preparo, después de desayunar, salió rumbo hacia el edificio principal, para reunirse con el Hokage. En cuanto llego al edificio central, se encontró el edificio tranquilo, subió las escaleras hacia el despacho y llamo a la puerta.

-adelante -se oyó la voz del Hokage desde el interior de la habitación.

Tenten abrió un poco dudosa, tenia un poco de miedo de lo que fuera a decirle el Hokage.

-¿puede pasar? -pregunto la chica nerviosa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, para mirar al Kakashi.

El hombre al verla, la miro sorprendido y aparto los papeles que estaba ojeando, para mirar directamente a la chica.

-si, claro que puedes pasar, Tenten -soltó el hombre mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

La chica suspiro y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, para luego mirar al Hokage nerviosa, dudando de si había hecho bien en ir allí.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba saliendo de su casa, se dirigía hacia donde sabia que sus amigos se reunían, como costumbre todas las mañanas. Como siempre le pasaba cada vez que salía de su casa, los aldeanos lo miraban con desconfianza, ya no tantos como antes, per seguía molestando.

Llego a la zona de entrenamiento, donde ya se encontraban todos menos, Lee y Naruto, cosa que agradeció mentalmente el chico, le incomodaba tener que decir una cosa de ese estilo delante de esos dos, por que sabia que por una cosa o por otra acabarían diciéndoselo a la chica.

-que raro verte por aquí, Uchiha -soltó Shino serio el cual estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de Kiba y Akamaru.

Sasuke miro al chico, sabia que Shino era como él y se llevaban bastante bien con él, aunque no lo demostraran tanto como otros.

-me gustaría hablar con vosotros, claro esta, si no estáis ocupados -dijo Sasuke después de saludar a los presentes con un movimiento de cabeza.

-ufff, suena a algo chungo -soltó Kiba mirándolo con curiosidad.

El Uchiha suspiro, un poco incomodo por tener que hablar de ese tipo de cosas, Shikamaru miraba atentamente al chico, le daba la impresión de lo que quería hablar, así que decidió ayudarle, no sin antes bostezar.

-¿esto tiene que ver con Tenten? -pregunto Shikamaru aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

Sasuke asintió y se sentó a su lado con gesto derrotado.

-nuestro querido vengador, se a enamorado de la portadora de armas -soltó Kiba con una gran sonrisa, mirando a su amigo.

-¿y en que quieres que te ayudemos? -pregunto Shino intrigado.

-estoy confundido -susurro el Uchiha, sin querer declararlo en voz alta, pero hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que sus amigos lo oyeran.

-cuéntanos -dijo Sai sentándose en una roca cercana a donde estaban sentados el Uchiha y el Nara.

Sasuke tardo varios minutos en empezar a contárselo todo a sus amigos, que se quedaron cayados.

-bueno, no es que seamos muy buenos en este tipo de cosas, pero creo que aunque sea muy problemático, tienes que hablar con ella -dijo Shikamaru, mirando hacia el cielo repleto de nubes, mientras los demás asentían.

El chico suspiro nervioso.

* * *

En el despacho del Hokage, Tenten cogió fuerzas y miro a Kakashi, que estaba esperando a que la chica dijera a que había venido.

-ayer me entere de todo lo que esta ocurriendo con Sasuke y me preguntaba su yo podría hacer algo para ayudarle -soltó la chica rápidamente, para luego mirar nerviosa al Hokage.

Kakashi miro detenidamente a la chica, con una idea loca en la mente, se recargo en su silla en silencio.

-pues no se, tendría que pensarlo, Tenten -dijo el hombre pensativo mirando a la chica.

-yo quiero ayudarle -dijo la chica segura con lo que decía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Después de la reunión con Tenten, Kakashi se quedo en su despacho pensativo, después de un par de minutos sentado pensativo, decidió levantarse y se acerco a su ventana y miro el paisaje.

El hombre suspiro y salió de su despacho en busca de su amigo y rival en busca de consejo. Lo encontró en su zona de entrenamiento, Gai en cuanto vio a su amigo sonrió y se acerco a él, dejando de revisar el entrenamiento de Lee.

-que bueno verte por aquí, Kakashi -saludo mientras se acercaba a él con su silla.

-me gustaría hablar contigo, si no estas ocupado Gai -dijo Kakashi mirando disimuladamente a su amigo y luego a su alumno.

Gai al verlo tan serio asintió y aviso a Lee que se iba a ausentar un rato, lo cual el chico asintió y siguió trabajando duramente en su entrenamiento.

Los dos hombres se alejaron hasta llegar a un parque vacío, se sentó en un banco para hablar tranquilamente.

-¿que ocurre? -pregunto Gai mirando preocupado a su amigo que suspiro un poco agobiado.

-esta mañana temprano Tenten a venido a mis despacho para hablar conmigo de algo importante -empezó a explicar Kakashi.

Kakashi poco a poco le fue contando toda la conversación que había tenido con la chica, cuando acabo de contárselo, miro a su amigo serio.

-quiere ayudar al Uchiha, sigo creyendo que algo paso entre ellos -dijo Gai aun sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-si, yo también lo creo -soltó Kakashi mirando hacia los arboles que tenían en frente de ellos -mientras la escuchaba me vino una idea a la cabeza.

Gai miro curioso a su amigo y espero paciente a que le dijera lo que se le había ocurrido.

-ehh, que Tenten se presente como propuesta para casarse con Sasuke -dijo Kakashi girándose para mirar a su amigo.

-¿estas seguro? -preguntó Gai sorprendido mirando a su amigo, que asintió con la cabeza.

-si, ella quiere ayudarle y es una buena opción para Sasuke -soltó Kakashi mirando a su amigo.

En ese momento un ninja apareció delante de ellos, se inclino delante de Kakashi.

-Hokage-sama, le esperan en su despacho -dijo el ninja, Kakashi asintió y el ninja desapareció.

-¿que pasara? -pregunto Gai confundido, mientras veía a su amigo levantarse.

-no lo se, antes de irme, ¿Qué hago con lo de Tenten? -pregunto Kakashi mirando a su amigo, que se quedo pensativo durante un par de segundos.

-háblalo con Tsunade, ha ver que dice ella -dijo Gai sin saber que decirle a su amigo.

* * *

Kakashi asintió y se fue tras despedirse de su amigo. En cuanto llego a su despacho se encontró con que allí estaba Tsunade sentado en la mesa del escritorio.

-Tsunade, me viene bien que estés aquí -dijo Kakashi en cuanto la vio -me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

Tsunade lo miro y asintió mientras se levantaba y le entregaba una carta.

-será mejor que leas esto -soltó la mujer, para luego coger y sentarse en una silla.

El hombre confundido abrió la carta y la leyó mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa y se sentaba. En cuanto termino de leer la carta la tiro en la mesa cansado y suspiro.

-siguen presionándome, para que obligue a Sasuke a casarse y no van a parar hasta que lo consigan -dijo Kakashi un poco agobiado, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿que vas a hacer? -pregunto la mujer, miro al hombre un poco preocupada.

-bueno, he pensado en una cosa y me gustaría decírtelo -dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de la mujer, que lo miro con curiosidad.

El hombre le conto, los planes que tenia con respecto a las propuestas de Sasuke Uchiha. La mujer cuando él termino de contárselo.

-bueno, no es mala idea, pero primero tendría que hablar con Tenten y saber si ella acepta -expuso Tsunade mirando al hombre que asintió, luego se levanto y lo miro con una sonrisa - de todos maneras, viendo lo que te ha dicho dudo mucho que se niegue.

-bien, mandare aviso a Tenten de que la quiero ver y luego según lo que me diga, le digo a Sasuke -soltó Kakashi levantadose también.

-al que te va convencer, va ha ser a Sasuke -murmuro Tsunade con una sonrisa al Hokage.

Kakashi suspiro y miro hacia la ventana pensativo.

-bueno, espero que sea razonable -soltó Kakashi justo antes de que tocaran la puerta del despacho -adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un ninja con un montón de papeles.

-disculpe Hokage, Shizune me ha mandado, para le entregue estos papeles -informo el ninja mientras se acercaba a la mesa, donde dejo de los papeles con cuidado.

-gracias, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -pregunto Kakashi acercándose a la mesa para poder ojear los papeles.

-si, lo que me pida, Hokage-sama -dijo el ninja mientras se inclinaba.

-busco a Tenten y avísala que me gustaría verla en mi despacho lo mas pronto que pueda -pidió Kakashi mirando al ninja.

El ninja asintió y se fue rápidamente, para cumplir la petición del Hokage.

\- te deseo suerte, me da a mi que lo vas a necesitar -dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de salir del despacho rumbo al Hospital.

Kakashi se quedo mirando la puerta durante un par de minutos pensativo, hasta que cansado y un poco agobiado se puso a mirar los papeles que le acababan de entregar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Tenten se encontraba caminando en dirección al despacho del Hokage. Mientras que estaba entrenando con Lee, había aparecido un ninja y le había avisado de que el Hokage la solicitaba en su despacho, después de mirar extrañado tanto a su amigo y compañero, como a su sensei, el cual la sonrió, se fue rápidamente, no queriendo hacer esperar al Hokege.

Estaba ya cerca del edificio, cuando se puso a pensar que era lo que quería decirle el Hokage.

-a lo mejor, se le a ocurrido una idea para ayudar a Sasuke -murmuro bajito mientras andaba, pensó en ella para luego lo descarto -no, es muy pronto, lo mas probable sea que me vaya a mandar a una misión.

Pensando eso se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el despacho, en cuanto estuvo en frente de la puerta llamo y espero a que le diera permiso para entrar.

-adelante -se oyó la voz de Hokage después de unos cinco minutos esperando.

La joven entro y se acerco unos cuantos pasos un poco indecisa a la mesa del Hokage.

-¿me quería ver, Hokage-sama? -pregunto Tenten con respeto.

-si, Tenten, tengo algo que hablar contigo, siéntate por favor -soltó Kakashi dejando los papeles aun lado.

La chica mas extrañada aun, asintió y se sentó en una silla que habían colocado delante del escritorio.

-¿hay alguna misión urgente? -pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

-no, tranquila, queria hablarte, sobre lo de esta mañana -informo Kakashi mirandola atentamente, poniendo a la chica nerviosa.

-ohh, ¿entonces hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Sasuke? -pregunto ella con una sonrisa, un poco emocionada.

-si, he estado pensando durante unos cuantas horas y solo se me ocurre una solución, por eso te he llamado, para ver que te parecía -explico el hombre un poco dudoso de lo que fuera a decir la chica.

Tenten asintió y aguardo en silencio, impaciente a que Kakashi le explicara como podía ayudar a Sasuke.

-¿sabes que me están llegando todos los días propuestas de candidatas para casarse con él? -pregunto el hombre mientras la miraba, la chica asintió aun en silencio así que, decidió proseguir -el problema es que las otras aldeas no paran de apremiarme, para que me de prisa y obligue a Sasuke a casarse antes de que termine esta semana tiene que casarse.

En cuanto Kakashi termino de explicarse suspiro, yo que ahora venia lo mas difícil. Tenten se quedo pensativa asimilando las cosas.

-¿entonces, quiere que lo ayude a elegir candidata? -pregunto ella, aunque interiormente no le gustaba la idea.

-mas o menos -soltó Kakashi pensativo, el hombre suspiro y cogió fuerzas -digamos que ayudaras de otra forma, e pensado en meterte como candidata a que te cases con él, es la única forma en lo que podemos ayudarle -en cuanto termino de decirlo, se quedo mirando a la chica.

Tenten se quedo paralizada al escucharlo, no se esperaba que el Hokage fuera a proponerle eso, se quedo pensando en todo, pero sobre todo en Sasuke.

-¿que piensas? -pregunto Kakashi nervioso, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica, la cual aun seguía callada.

-pues, no se, Hokage, es algo que tengo que pensar y mucho -soltó la chica nerviosa mientras le miraba.

-lo se, y siento decirte que tienes poco tiempo, tengo que saberlo hoy mismo, para así poder informar a Sasuke cuanto antes -dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

-¿es la única solución que ahí? -pregunto ella aun impactada.

-si, la verdad, es que, no me gustan para nada las otras candidatas, buscan fortuna, fama y están obsesionadas con Sasuke -dijo el hombre serio mirando el paisaje de su aldea.

Tenten se quedo pensándolo durante un par de minutos hasta que suspiro y miro al Hokage.

-si es la única forma y Sasuke me acepta, entonces acepto -soltó ella decidido.

Kakashi sonrió al oírlo y se giro acercándose al escritorio para que la chica rellenara los papeles necesarios para la candidatura.

-una menos, ahora solo falta el peor -pensó Kakashi en cuanto se hubo ido la chica.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando junto a sus compañeros, cuando un ninja se presento delante de él.

-el Hokage-sama, solicita su presencia -soltó el ninja mirando al Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió y miro a sus amigos extrañado, en cuanto el ninja desapareció, sus amigos se acercaron a él.

-¿que ocurrió ahora? -pregunto Kiba extrañado mirando a su amigo.

-espero que no sea, por que estén obligando a Kakashi a que me de prisa para que me case -soltó Sasuke cansado de esa situación.

-entonces suerte, por que, creo que va a ser por eso -dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el suelo cansado.

Sasuke suspiro cansado, ya que también pensaba lo mismo que el Nara, se sacudió el polvo de encima de la ropa y después de despedirse de sus amigos se dirigió hacia el despacho del Hokage.

En cuanto llego, encontró la puerta abierta y decidió entrar, se asomo un poco y miro al Hokage que estaba colocando unos papeles en una estantería.

-¿puedo pasar? -pregunto Sasuke mirando al Hokage que se giro sorprendido.

-si, claro pasa, te he llamado para esto -soltó Kakashi mientras se acercaba a su mesa y le entregaba los papeles al chico, que eran las candidaturas de las futuras prometidas -tienes que elegir ya, esta semana termina el plazo.

Sasuke cogió el paquete folio y los fue mirando una por una con disgusto, hasta que llego a una de las hojas del final y la miro sorprendido.

-Tenten -murmuro él sorprendido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Sasuke aun se encontraba mirando los papeles de la propuesta de matrimonio de Tenten, Kakashi miraba al chico que todavía no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

-¿ocurre algo? -pregunto Kakashi mirando curioso al chico.

-¿por que hay una propuesta de Tenten? -pregunto el chico, dejando los papeles en el escritorio, quedándose solo con el de Tenten.

-bueno, como te dije son las propuestas de todas las jóvenes que están en edad casaderas y están solteras -informo el hombre mirando a su ex-alumno -ella vino, ya que quería ayudarte y acepto a ofrecerse a ser tu prometida.

-¿no la has obligado? -pregunto Sasuke un poco desconfiado.

-no, claro que no, estuve hablando con ella y le dije que la única opción para ayudarte era esto, ella estuvo libre elección después, para saber si quería o no -explico Kakashi sonriendo mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

-me gustaría hablar con ella, antes de decirte nada -soltó Sasuke, sorprendiendo al hombre que se le quedo mirando.

-me parece bien, pero solo quería recordarte que este fin de semana tiene que estar solucionado -dijo Kakshi serio.

Sasuke asintió y salió pensativo, al principio sin un rumbo fijo, en mitad de su camino se encontró con sus amigos, que se preocuparon al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

* * *

-¿que ha ocurrido? -pregunto Kiba el cual iba subido en su perro.

Sasuke los miro y suspiro aun confundido.

-la reunión tenia que ver con lo que mas temía, Kakashi me ha mostrado un montón de papeles sobre las posibles candidatas a ser mi esposa y encima me ha dicho que antes de que termine el finde semana tengo que casarme -explico el chico mirando a sus amigos agobiado.

-¿y como eran las candidatas? -pregunto Shino de lo mas tranquilo.

-no me han convencido, encima que me obligan a casarme, no voy a hacerlo con alguien que solo quiere pavonearse por ahí conmigo, aun que hay una que me ha llamado la atención -soltó el chico, la cual llamo la atención de sus amigos.

-¿cual? -pregunto Shikamaru curioso mirando a su amigo y notando un ligero sonrojo.

-había una propuesta de Tenten -soltó el chico rápidamente, sus amigos sonrieron.

-pero es bueno, ella te gusta y se hace eso por ti, es por que tú le gustas -dijo Kiba sonriendo contento aunque un poco extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿ocurre algo mas? -pregunto Shino, que al igual que Shikamaru, era muy observador y notaba algo raro en el costado de su amigo.

-pues, que aunque Kakashi me ha dicho que no la a obligado, tengo dudas -dijo Sasuke mirándolos serio.

-no creo que Tenten haya hecho eso obligada, no la veo de ese estilo, si ha aceptado, es por que a querido, pero mejor, si quieres salir de dudas ve a su casa y habla con ella -soltó Shino serio como siempre.

Los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón al chico, Sasuke suspiro y asintió despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos y cambio de rumbo.

* * *

Camino hacia la casa de la chica nervioso, se alegraba de que la chica viviera sola desde hace varios años, ya que no sabia como iba a afrontar esta situación con los padres de la chica.

En cuanto llego al piso de la chica, dudo un poco antes de llamar a la puerta, pero Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún cobarde, así que llamo rápidamente.

A los pocos segundos la puerta de abrió y Tenten se asomo mirándolo sorprendida.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto ella extrañado mientras abría la puerta por completo.

-quería hablar contigo -dijo Sasuke escuetamente son apartar la mirada de la chica -¿puedo pasar?

Ella asintió y se aparto para dejarle pasar, la chica lo miro entrar, si él estaba en su casa significaba que Kakashi se lo había contado y eso a ella la ponía nerviosa.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de estar que tenia la casa y Tenten sirvió Té.

-¿y bien de que querías hablar? -pregunto ella nerviosa mientras se sentaba en frente de él.

-veras hace como unos veinte minutos, he estado hablando con Kakahi sobre mi problema y bueno me ha dicho que tú quieres ayudarme -soltó el chico mirándola a la cara -¿eso es cierto?

La chica suspiro e intento tranquilizarse antes de contestarle.

-si, ya te dije el otro día que quería ayudarte, así que hable con Kakashi sobre el asunto y me dio una solución, lo cual yo acepte -dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos -¿te ha molestado?

-no, solo estoy sorprendido, no quiero que te sientas obligada a ayudarme y menos de esta manera -soltó la chica un poco incomoda, ya que él no era muy hablador.

Tenten sonrió y alargo su brazo para cogerle de la mano.

-nadie me ha obligado, te he ayudado, por que quiere ayudarte -dijo Tenten segura con lo que decía.

Estuvieron varias horas hablando sobre eso, Tenten consiguió convencerlo del todo, de que esa solución era buena idea. Ella lo invito un poco nerviosa a que se quedara para comer y después de eso se dirigieron hacia el despacho del Hokage-sama, para hablar con él sobre la decisión que habían tomado. En cuanto Kakashi vio a los chicos entrar en su despacho junto sonrió y mas aun al saber que había aceptado y que muy pronto habría boda a la vista.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kakashi se encontraba solo en su despacho, ya era muy tarde, pero él aun se encontraba trabajando, acababa de entregar la documentación de las propuestas de las posibles prometidas de Sasuke al consejo, se lo habían ordenado, ya que aunque el chico eligiera, los que decidían con quien se casaba era el consejo.

El hombre suspiro y se recostó en su silla pensativo.

Aunque se había visto obligado a entregar los propuestas, había dejado claro que la mejor candidata era Tenten y que ambos chicos estaban de acuerdo.

-espero que esto salga bien -susurro Kakashi cansando mientras miraba los papeles que tenia que terminar de firmar.

* * *

En otra parte de la aldea, se encontraban Tenten y Sasuke junto a sus amigos, se había reunido para cenar en el Ichiraku. Los dos juntos o mas bien Tenten, ya que Sasuke no abría la boca, les fue explicando a los demás lo que ocurría.

-¿entonces, ya es oficial? -pregunto Ino emocionada mientras se aferraba a Sai.

-aun no, ahora tiene que pasar por el consejo de la aldea y ellos hablaran con los de las otras aldeas y si ellos aceptan, entonces si -explico Tenten un poco preocupada.

-eso es muy problemático -soltó Shikamaru con fastidio mirando a la chica.

-ya y según nos ha dicho Kakashi, pueden que elijan a otra y le obliguen a casarse con ella -informo la chica preocupada de que eso pasara.

-bueno, entonces dentro de poco habrá boda -dijo Naruto feliz, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran curiosos.

-estas muy convencido de que vayan a aceptar -soltó Sakura mirando sorprendida a su amigo.

-confió en Kakashi y además en el consejo esta la abuela Tsunade, así que, no hay de que preocuparse -dijo Naruto para después hacer el pedido de la cena.

Sakura se quedo mirando hacia su amigo y suspiro, para luego mirar a Tenten.

-este tonto puede tener razón, no hay nada de que preocuparse -soltó Sasuke mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto.

Todos los demás, incluido Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que su amigo no solía ser así, se miraron entre ellos sin comprender, pero al final decidieron ignorarlo y empezar a cenar.

Tenten se sentó al lado de Sasuke y durante toda la cena lo estuvo observando curiosa, ya que tampoco entendía la actitud del chico, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, la chica lo asocio a la presión y el agobio que estaba sufriendo el chico y las ganas de salir de eso.

Durante el momento en el que estuvieron cenando, los dos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio y solo respondían con monosílabos a las preguntas de sus compañeros.

Sus amigos decidieron no molestarles, para que así no se agobiaran, en cuanto terminaron de cenar se fueron todos juntos hacia un parque cercano y se quedaron allí un rato hablando y relajándose.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, cada uno se fue a su casa. Tenten llego a su casa cansada, se ducho y se metió rápidamente en la cama agotada.

-espero que todo salga bien -susurro ella preocupada, aunque, la ponía nerviosa estar casada con Sasuke aunque fuera a ser solo para ayudarle.

-ahora mismo, me hacen falta tus consejos, Neji -murmuro la chica triste mirando hacia la ventana.

* * *

Al día siguiente la chica se despertó un poco tarde, así que, desayuno rápidamente y se vistió, ya que habia quedado con Lee y Gai-sensei.

En cuanto llego a la zona de entrenamiento se extraño al ver solo a Lee, el cual ya se encontraba entrenando.

-buenos días, Tenten -saludo Lee mientras daba saltos rápidos.

-hola, ¿y Gai-sensei? -pregunto ella extrañada acercándose a su amigo.

-dijo que iba a ver a Kakashi y que luego vendría -soltó él, para luego terminar con los saltos y beber un buen trago de agua.

-¿entonces empezamos con el entrenamiento? -pregunto Lee alegre.

La chica asintió y se pusieron a entrenar.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba en su despacho mirando pensativo por la ventana, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió, él se giro sorprendido, ya que no esperaba a nadie, cuando se giro se encontró a su amigo.

-Gai, no te esperaba -saludo Kakashi mientras se dirigía hacia su silla.

-espero que no estés ocupado solo quería venir a ver como estabas con el asunto de Tenten y el Uchiha -soltó Gai acercándose a su amigo.

Kakashi suspiro y miro serio a su amigo.

-bueno, ahora esta en manos del consejo, el problema, es que, hay uno de los miembros del consejo esta muy contento con una de las candidatas y no es Tenten, espero que no de problemas -dijo Kakashi cansado mirando hacia los papeles.

-ya veras como no, tiene que brillar la llama de la juventud -soltó Gai con entusiasmo, haciendo reir a su amigo.

-si, puede que tengas razón, esperemos a ver que pasa, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo? -dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba.

Gai asintió, con tal de animar un poco a su amigo, que por lo veía estaba igual de animo que los dos jóvenes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kakashi se dirigió por la mañana muy temprano a su despacho, hoy quería hablar con el consejo, para ver que habían decidido, en cuanto llego a su despacho, pasaron unos cinco minutos y por la puerta entro Tsunade muy seria.

-me alegra de que ya hayas llegado, Kakashi -dijo la mujer en cuento cerro la puerta del despacho.

El hombre se giro sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba encontrar a la mujer despierta tan temprano, pero por su bien se mantuvo callado, ya que conocía bastante el carácter de la mujer.

-buenos días, Tsunade, ¿a ocurrido algo? -saludo el cortésmente mientras se sentaba en su silla.

La mujer camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó directamente en la mesa.

-es sobre el consejo, hay algunas novedades -soltó ella mirando seria al hombre.

Kakashi suspiro y apoyo los codos en la mesa cansado, para luego mirar a la mujer indicándola que prosiguiera.

-he conseguido que no descartaran a Tenten, pero hay uno de los miembros del consejo, que no esta muy convencido con esa candidatura y encima odia a Sasuke, así que, él se ha decantado por otra candidata, que para mi es despreciable y el problema es que el hombre esta convenciendo a los otros miembros para que le apoyen -informo ella muy seria, mas bien estaba cabreada.

Kakashi se quedo pensativo durante un par de segundos sin saber que hacer ahora.

-¿y que podemos hacer ? -pregunto Kakashi agobiado mirando a la mujer.

-pues hay dos opciones: una deshacernos del miembro del consejo o de la candidata; o dos, que se casen en esta semana sin el consentimiento del consejo, son las únicas opciones que veo -explico Tsunade mientras se encogía de hombros.

Kakashi miro sorprendido a la mujer, sobre todo por la primera opción, no se esperaba nada de ese estilo.

-no creo que la primera opción sea muy viable, así que pasaremos a la segunda -soltó el pensativo.

-habrá que hablar con ellos y contarles el problema, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor -dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba para luego marcharse.

En cuanto esto solo el hombre se quedo un rato analizando todo, después decidió avanzar en el trabajo, luego mas tarde iría a ver a los chicos.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, Tenten se levanto y se preparo tranquilamente para el entrenamiento que tenia hoy con su compañero y amigo, en cuanto salió de su casa se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí.

* * *

En otra zona de la aldea, mas concretamente en el barrio Uchiha, se encontraba Sasuke recién levantado, cansado se dirigió a ducharse, pera después desayunar rápidamente, estaba terminando de prepararse cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa, él extrañado fue a abrir.

-hola -saludo Naruto, en cuanto abrio la puerta.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto él extrañado mientras se apartaba para dejarle entrar.

-venia a preguntarte ¿si querías entrenar con nosotros? -pregunto Naruto mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

El chico iba a rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero su amigo al notarlo, le dio la lista hasta lograr que aceptara.

-esta bien -soltó cansado Sasuke.

El chico termino de prepararse y los dos juntos se fueron hacia la zona de entrenamiento donde les esperaba Sakura y Sai, estuvieron entrenando varias horas, ya cansado los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde lo mas seguro, que estarían los demás.

* * *

Kakashi salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia donde intuía que estarían los jóvenes, no los había hecho llamar, ya que necesitaba despejarse un poco. En el camino se encontró con sus amigo Gai, él cual lo miro extrañado.

-¿ocurre algo, Kakashi? -pregunto Gai al ver el semblante en la cara de su amigo.

Kakashi suspiro y le conto lo que ocurría a su amigo, el cual también se quedo preocupado al oírlo, al final los dos juntos fueron a buscar a los chicos.

Los encontraron caminando hacia la cafetería del centro de la aldea, Kakashi los llamo, mientras los dos hombres acercaban a los jóvenes.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? -pregunto Shikamanru un poco extrañado.

-he venido, por que quería hablar con Tenten y Sasuke -informo él mirando a los jóvenes.

-¿hay alguna novedad? -pregunto Tenten preocupada.

-si, y no es buena -soltó él hombre mirando a los dos jóvenes, que se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

-nos vemos en la cafetería -dijo Shino al notar, que el Hokage quería hablar con ellos dos en privado.

En cuanto los amigos de los dos chicos se fueron, Kakashi los guio hacia una zona solitaria y tranquila donde pudieran hablar con normalidad.

-¿que ocurre, Kakashi? -pregunto Sasuke serio, mirando de reojo a Tenten, la cual estaba igual que él.

El hombre miro a su amigo y suspiro empezando a contar todo a los dos jóvenes, los cuales cada vez que él iba avanzando con el relato, su cara de preocupación aumentaba.

Cuando termino, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y los dos jóvenes analizaron la situación confundidos.

-¿y que podemos hacer? -pregunto Sasuke un poco cabreado.

-la única opción factible, es que, os caséis antes de que el consejo decida y luego ellos ya tendrán que aceptar a la chica, ya que no hay vuelta atrás. El consejo lo mas seguro, es que, ponga condiciones pero lo bueno, es que, ya no podrá obligarte a casarte con algunos de sus candidatas

-informo Kakashi mirando a los jóvenes, que se pusieron nerviosos. Tenten sonrojada miro a Sasuke esperando la respuesta.

-esta bien -soltó él sin atreverse a mirar a la chica.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Entre los cuatro aun había un gran silencio, los chicos se encontraban pensativos, procesando toda la información que les había dado Kakashi, mientras los adultos miraban a los jóvenes preocupados.

-¿y que tendremos que hacer? -pregunto Tenten mirando al Hokage, el cual suspiro serio.

-habrá que hacer un contrato de matrimonio y lo tendréis que firmar, así ya seréis oficialmente un matrimonio, después el consejo tendrá que aprobarlo, eso va a ser sencillo, ya que una vez casados no se pueden negar, así que una vez que acepten pondrán sus condiciones, lo mas seguro, es que, uno de ellas sea que se celebre una boda, para hacer publico el matrimonio -informo Kakashi mirando a los jóvenes que asintieron.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el despacho del Hokage, para firmar los papeles del matrimonio. En el camino Tenten miraba de reojo al chico, todo esto estaba yendo muy deprisa y eso la ponía nerviosa, en el mismo estado estaba el chico, él no lo demostraba mucho pero estaba muy nervioso y un poco preocupado con lo que iba hacer.

En cuanto llegaron al despacho, el Hokage redacto el contrato de matrimonio rápidamente y se lo hicieron firmar.

-cuanto antes lo entreguemos al consejo mejor -aclaro Kakashi mirando a los dos jóvenes que se mostraban agobiados.

* * *

En cuanto salieron del edificio, los dos chicos se quedaron parados delante del edificio, un poco incomodos.

-vamos con los chicos, nos estarán esperando -soltó Sasuke rápidamente sin atreverse aun a mirarla.

Ella asintió y juntos fueron en busca de sus amigos, en cuanto entraron en la cafetería los vieron en una mesa al fondo del establecimiento.

-por fin, llegáis -soltó Naruto en cuanto los chicos se acercaron y se sentaron en silencio.

Sakura al ver la cara que tenían lo dos, le pego un copón a Naruto, para que se callara.

-¿que pasa Sakura? ¿por que me pegas? -pregunto Naruto sobándose la cabeza confundido.

La chica le ignoro y miro a sus amigos seria, junto a los demás.

-¿que a dicho, Kakashi? -pregunto Shikamaru mirando curioso a la pareja.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos nerviosos y se sonrojaron, para después apartar la mirada, Tenten suspiro y miro de reojo al chico y para sorpresa de ella fue él, quien les conto a todos lo que había pasado, sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al oírlo.

-¿pero entonces, sois marido y mujer? -pregunto Ino emocionada, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-si, pero sin el consentimiento del consejo -susurro ella agobiada.

-bueno, pero ahora toca celebrarlo -dijo Naruto contento mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Sasuke, el cual lo miro mal.

-primero, tiene que aceptarlo el consejo y después que ellos pongan las condiciones -explico Sasuke serio, mientras se apartaba de su amigo.

Durante el resto del día la conversación de sus amigos, era la boda entre los dos y los chicos se sentían incomodos al respecto, asi que se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

* * *

En cuanto Tenten llego a su casa suspiro y se cambio de ropa, para después prepararse un té y relajarse en el sillón de su pequeña casa.

Estaba quedándose dormida, cuando llamaron a la puerta sobresaltándola, ella extrañada fue a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose al otro lado del la puerta a un ninja.

-perdone por la hora, pero el Hokage me ha pedido, que les avisa de que deben vivir juntos a partir de ese momento, así que, hoy tiene que dormir en la casa del Uchiha -informo el ninja después de que ella abriera la puerta.

La chica lo miro sorprendida y se quedo ahí parada sin hacer nada.

-tiene que coger las cosas necesarias para esta noche, ya mañana podrá coger lo demás -informo el ninja.

La chica aun sorprendida cogió unas cuantas cosas y salió fuera de su casa, para dirigirse hacia la casa de Sasuke junto al ninja.

* * *

Sasuke se sorprendio al verlo, el ninja le explico rapidamente lo que sucedia y se fue dejando a la pareja mirandose incomoda.

-lo siento, si te molesta, pero no me han dejado mas opción -soltó la chica mirándole nerviosa.

Él suspiro y se aparto para dejarla entrar.

-no molestas, es solo que estoy sorprendido -dijo él para después cerrar la puerta una vez que ella hubiese entrado.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, mientras la chica observaba disimuladamente la casa del chico.

-¿donde dormiré? -pregunto ella sin atreverse a mirarle.

-en el antigua habitación de mi hermano -informo él después de pensarlo durante un par de minutos.

El chico la guio hacia la habitación, mientras le mostraba la casa y le indicaba donde estaba cada cosa, en cuanto llegaron, el chico se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-te dejare que te acomodes y descases, hablaremos mañana -dijo Sasuke en cuanto la chica entro en la habitación -buenas noches.

-buenas noches -soltó ella, para luego verle marchar, en cuanto se quedo sola observo la habitación curiosa, luego tranquilamente fue guardando sus cosas. La chica se dio cuenta que en ningún rincón de la habitación habían algo que hubiera pertenecido a Itachi, después de darle varias vueltas al asunto decidió dormir.

A los dos jóvenes les costo dormir sabiendo de la presencia del otro a pocos metros de distancia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Al día siguiente los dos chicos estaban despiertos desde antes de que amaneciera. Tenten no se levantaba por miedo a despertar a Sasuke. A la hora de haberse despertado, oyó a Sasuke duchándose, ella con un suspiro se incorporo y decidió ir a prepararse al otro baño que había, se ducho rápidamente y se vistió, cuando salió oyó a Sasuke trastear en la cocina, así que, nerviosa se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando llego se encontró al chico poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-no se, si eres mas de té o de café, así que, ahora es hora de elegir -dijo Sasuke aun sin mirarla.

La chica lo miro confundida y se acerco mas a él, creía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-café, gracias, por las mañanas me gusta un café para despejarme -soltó ella mientras se sentaba en la silla.

El chico le entrego la taza con el café y se sentó, desayunaron en un silencio incomodo, la chica lo miro y suspiro.

-¿cuanto crees que tarden en decir algo el consejo? -pregunto Tenten mirándole a la cara.

-pues, no lo se, pero espero que pronto, estoy harto de las candidaturas -dijo él para después soltar un suspiro.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Tenten se distrajo y se mente vago, hacia la noche en la que se besaron en el puente y luego mucho mas allá, al día en el que se besaron en la posada, la chica al recordarlo se sonrojo.

-si, quieres te ayudo a hacer la mudanza -dijo Sasuke sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-ehh, si, gracias, de todas formas no tengo que traerme ningún mueble, el otro día oí que Sai estaba buscando una casa, ya que su apartamento se le estaba quedando pequeño, así que, hablare con él -explico la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico asintió y siguieron desayunando en silencio, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Tenten se encargo de lavar los cacharros, a regañadientes de Sasuke.

Después de desayunar, se dirigieron a la casa de la chica y empacaron sus cosas, para sorpresa del chico, fueron muy pocas las cosas que la chica se llevaría.

* * *

En el despacho del Hokage, se encontraba Kakashi trabajando, hoy había ido temprano ya que esperaba la respuesta del consejo pronto.

Estaba tan concentrado en los papeles que estaba leyendo, que le costo oír que llamaban a la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta, miro hacia la puerta sorprendido.

-pase -dijo el hombre apartando los papeles a un lado.

Por la puerta entro Gai, el cual tenia un semblante preocupado.

-hola, Kakashi, ¿estas ocupado? -pregunto Gai cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-no, dime, ¿ocurre algo? -soltó el Hokage preocupado por el semblante de su amigo.

-bueno, venia a saber, ¿Cómo iba lo de Tenten y Sasuke? -pregunto Gai acercándose mas a él.

Kakashi suspiro y apoyo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-aun no se nada, he venido temprano, para ver si tenia alguna noticia, pero todavía no han dicho nada -explico Kakashi mirando hacia su amigo cansado.

-espero, que eso sea buena noticia -soltó Gai aun preocupado.

Kakashi asintió y se quedo pensativo.

Había pasado una media hora de la llegada de Gai, cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Los dos hombre miraron nerviosos hacia la puerta.

-adelante -dijo Kakashi rápidamente.

Por la puerta entro Tsunade, la cual entro y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, para luego acercarse a la mesa.

-traigo noticias del consejo -soltó la mujer seria, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

-dinos -pidió Kakashi ansioso.

-bien, el consejo a aceptado el matrimonio, pero ponen muchas condiciones, aun estamos discutiéndolas y ese miembro quiere tener la voz cantante -informo la mujer cansada.

-¿aun, no han dicho nada? -pregunto Gai preocupado.

-quieren reunirse con ellos, estar tarde, para decirles sus condiciones -dijo la mujer mientras los miraba.

Kakashi asintió no muy seguro de eso, pero mando llamar a los jóvenes y les explico lo que sucedía.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde, la joven pareja se dirigió nerviosa y un poco, bastante cabreada por parte de Sasuke hacia el despacho del Hokage. En cuanto llegaron se encontraron al Hokage junto a Tsunade y Gai.

-no, os mostréis nerviosos, hay uno de ellos que va a por ti Sasuke, así que, muéstrate indiferente -informo Kakashi serio mirando hacia la pareja.

El chico bufo fastidiado, pero asintió.

-tenéis que mostraros, como una pareja de recién casados -dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a la pareja.

Tenten asintió y miro sonrojada al chico.

Al poquito apareció un ninja anunciando que el consejo los estaba esperando, así que, los cinco se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta, Tenten agarro de la mano al chico y suspiro, Kakashi los miro durante un par de segundos en silencio.

-¿estáis listos? -pregunto el hombre, los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Kakashi llamo y espero a que le dieran permiso para entrar, en cuanto lo obtuvo, los cinco suspiraron intentando tranquilizarse, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Los cinco se acercaron a la mesa, mirando al consejo serios.

-bien, Sasuke Uchiha, has sido llamado a reunirte con nosotros, para informarte de las nuevas condiciones que hemos puesto -dijo uno de los ancianos con una sonrisa, mientras Tsunade se sentaba en su sitio -empecemos.

El consejo asintió y se miraron con una sonrisa, uno de ellos, el que parecía ser mas joven que los demás, se levanto con un papel en las manos y se puso en el centro de la sala.

-ahora diré, las condiciones -empezó el hombre mirando de forma tranquilizadora a los jóvenes- 1º condición; como hemos accedido a uno sellarte el chakra, así que, queda prohibido, que por un tiempo, el que nosotros estipulemos salgas de la aldea, ya sea de misión o por cualquier otro motivo. 2º condición; Serás vigilado para ver que no rompas la primera condición. 3ºcondicion; en menos de un año, a partir de ahora debes tener un descendiente. 4º condición; si creas problemas se te sellara el chakra y si es muy grabe se te llegara a encerrar.

En cuanto el hombre termino de decir las condiciones miro a los jóvenes, los cuales estaba pálidos.

-¿lo habéis entendido? -pregunto el mas mayor de todos, mirando a los jóvenes serio.

Tenten miro de reojo a Sasuke preocupada, el cual estaba furioso, apretó con mas fuerza su mano, para trasmitirle calma al chico.

-si, las he entendido -soltó él intentando tranquilizarse.

Tsunade al ver el estado del chico, miro a Kakashi preocupada, y el hombre se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, hasta ponerse al lado del chico.

-bien, entonces si quieres que aceptemos tu matrimonio tienes que firmar las condiciones -soltó uno de los hombre que estaban al fondo mirando con odio al chico.

Sasuke se quedo mirando los papeles, para después mirar a la chica, que lo sonrió, él suspiro y miro los papeles, para luego firmarlos.

Antes de salir les dieron una copia, para que no se les olvidaran.

-por cierto, en esta semana que viene tiene que ser celebrada la boda -soltó el hombre con una sonrisa.

En cuanto llegaron al despacho de Kakashi, los cinco respiraron aliviados y se sentaron en diferentes sitios.

-espero, que no quieran poner mas cosas con el tiempo -soltó Tenten apoyándose en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

-no, lo descartes, Tenten, es muy probable que lo hagan, visto lo visto.

Después de eso, muy a pesar de los chicos, se pusieron a organizar la boda, ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo,

* * *

Ya unas horas mas tarde, los dos jóvenes se reunieron con sus amigos, en un parque cercano y se dividieron en dos grupos, el grupo de las chicas y el de los chicos.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en los bancos, escuchando lo que Tenten, les estaba diciendo, de lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

-¿y como vais a hacer para tener un niño en menos de un año? -pregunto Hinata mirando a su amiga seria.

Tenten ante esa pregunta, se sonrojo y miro de reojo a Sasuke, que justo en ese momento la miro.

-pues, ya sabes como, Hinata, se van a tener que poner las pilas -dijo Ino con picardía.

Rápidamente Sakura, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, sonrió y cambio el tema.

-¿has pensado, en como quieres el vestido de novia? -pregunto Sakura, sacando del estado en el que estaba Tenten.

-no, todavía no, había pensado en ir mañana con vosotras para que me ayudéis -dijo Tenten mirando a sus amigos, y viendo con miedo como los ojos de Ino se iluminaban mucho.

-buena elección, te conseguiremos un vestido que deje con la boca abierta a Sasuke -soltó con energía.

En el otro grupo, se encontraban mas calmados, el chico les había explicado a sus amigos, lo que haba dicho el consejo y sus amigos lo estuvieron animando, hasta que Naruto lo estropeo todo, al decirle que se tenia que poner las pilas con el bebe.

-siii, Naruto tiene razón, necesitaremos mucha energía de la llama de la juventud, para eso -soltó Lee entusiasmado.

-no les hagas caso, en lo que te tienes que centrar ahora, es en la fiesta de soltero que tenemos que organizar -dijo Kiba pasando un brazo para los hombros del chico.

-algo tranquilo, Kiba -soltó él mirando serio a su amigo que sonrió.

-confia en mi, Sasuke te encantara -dijo Kiba aun con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Tanto Sikamaru, como Shino y Sai, se miraron entre ellos serios y negaron con la cabeza.

Despues de eso, se volvieron a juntar los dos grupos y se fueron a tomar algo a un bar cercano, para segun los amigos de los dos celebraron la boda.

En el despacho del Hokage, se encontraba Kakashi junto con Gai, los dos aun estaban haciendo todo el papeleo que conllevaba una boda.

-Kakashi hay que tener vigilado al anciano, no me fio de él -dijo Gai mirando a su amigo, que asintió.

-ya, he pedido a un grupo de ambús que lo vigilen, por si acaso -soltó Kakashi serio.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 22**

Al día siguiente, Tenten se levanto por la mañana temprano, cuando fue a desayunar vio que el desayuno ya estaba preparado, pero no vio en ningún lado a Sasuke, termino de desayunar y se preparo, nerviosa se dirigió hacia donde había quedado con sus amigas, las cuales ya estaban allí esperándola cuando ya llego.

-llegas tarde -saludo Ino seria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sus otras amigas la miraron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-espero, que no te moleste que haya venido mi hermana -dijo Hinata mirando de reojo a su hermana pequeña con un poco de preocupación.

-no, claro que no, cuanta mas ayuda tenga, mejor -soltó Tenten con una sonrisa.

-bien, pongámonos en marcha, o se nos hará tarde -dijo Ino empezando a caminar.

Las cuatro suspiraron y empezaron a caminar detrás de ella.

Rápidamente llegaron a la zona centro de la aldea y empezaron a mirar tiendas. Ino obligo a Tenten a entrar en alguna de ellas y probarse vestidos.

-este es precioso -soltó Ino con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Tenten suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo, era un vestido de novia demasiado llamativo para ella, estaba lleno de pedrería por todas partes, se le pegaba mucho al cuerpo y dejaba ver todas sus curvas.

-este dejara a Sasuke, con la boca abierta -dijo Ino encantada, mientras la dependienta asentía contenta.

-no se, Ino no me convence -soltó Tenten incomoda, mientras se miraba el escote, demasiado generoso para ella.

Ino al escucharla bufó y puso mala cara.

-yo, estoy con Tenten, es demasiado sugerente para ella -dijo Sakura mientras Hinata y Hanabi asentían.

Después de la pequeña discusión que provoco eso, salieron de allí, con una incomoda Tenten y una Ino molesta.

Estuvieron andando, por mas de media hora, hasta que Hanabi se paro en un escaparate, las chicas extrañadas se acercaron a ella.

-¿que pasa, Hanabi? -pregunto Hinata a su hermana curiosa.

-¿y si entramos en esta tienda? -sugirió la chica mirando a Tenten.

Tenten suspiro y miro atentamente los vestidos de novia que tenían, era mucho mas sencillos, que los que se había probado con anterioridad.

-esta bien, parecen bonitos -soltó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

En cuanto entraron, se pusieron a mirar los vestidos que había allí dentro, Tenten estaba descartando todos, ya que ninguno le convencía.

-¿que te parece este? -pregunto Hinata acercándose con un vestido en las manos y acompañada de Sakura.

Tenten cansada se giro y miro el vestido, se quedo embobada mirándola, era un sencillo vestido de novia, en forma de kimono, con una pequeña cola y con flores moradas en la parte de abajo del vestido.

-es precioso -soltó Tenten acercándose a ellas y tocando el vestido con delicadeza.

-pruébatelo -dijo Hanabi mirando el vestido emocionada.

Tenten asintió y rápidamente entro en el probador para ponérselo, cuando salió lo hizo con una sonrisa.

-estas preciosa -soltó Ino con una sonrisa, mientras si amiga, se acercaba al espejo, para mirarse.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto, le marcaba un poco la figura, pero no le quedaba muy pegado.

La chica después de comprarlo, salió junto a sus amigas y se fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana.

-bueno, ya tenemos el vestido, ahora nos toca organizar la despedida de soltera -soltó Ino después de pedir lo que iban a tomar.

-no se, Ino, no creo que sea buena idea -dijo Tenten mirando a su amiga.

-claro que si, los chicos le están organizando una a Sasuke, tú te mereces una -dijo la chica decidida.

Tenten suspiro y miro a sus amigas en busca de ayudar, pero todas estaban decididas a prepararla, asi que , resignada accedio.

Se pasaron el resto del día organizando todo comieron en la cafetería después de que ella avisara a Sasuke de que no iría a comer y despues salieron a dar una vuelta.

Cuando Tenten llego a la casa estaba agotada, se encontro con que Sasuke no estaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, por que sabia que a estas horas a él le gustaba entrenar. Se diriguio hacia su habitacion y dejo el vestido en un gancho que habia en la pared, que era lo bastante alto, como para que el vestido no se arrugara.

La chica se quedo mirando embobada el vestido, y se sonrojo al recordar con quien se iba a casar.

-solo lo haces para ayudarle, nada mas -se dijo ella a si misma.

Pero su mente la traiciono y recordo las veces en las que se habian besado.

-aun, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de ello, pero tambien me pone un poco nerviosa el que lo hablemos -susurro ella tocandose los labios sonrojada.

Al final el agotamiento pudo con ella y decicio irse a la cama, mañana tenia la sensacion de que gracias a sus amigas, la esperaba un dia muy largo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

El día siguiente fue bastante ajetreado para los dos chicos, por la mañana fueron llamados por Kakashi para hablar sobre lo que ya tenían preparado de los preparativos de la boda.

Y por la tarde sus amigos los arrastraron a sitios diferentes, solo tuvieron tiempo de desayunar y de comer juntos y ni siquiera se hablaron, ya que se encontraban demasiado incomodos y nerviosos, por lo que se avecinaba, que se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿a donde vamos? -pregunto Tenten a sus amigas, las cuales les habían vendado los ojos.

-ya llegamos, no quieras apresurarte -dijo Sakura cerca de ella.

Tenten suspiro y oyó las risas de las chicas.

-por lo menos decidme que habéis preparado algo tranquilo -pidió la chica, mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por sus amigas.

-ya lo veras -soltó Ino que era la que intuía que la estaba arrastrando.

Durante lo que quedaba de camino, Tenten solo escuchaba los murmullos y las risas de sus amigas.

-ya hemos llegado -susurro Hinata, para después pararse junto a los demás.

En cuanto Ino le quito el pañuelo, Tenten miro confundida el lugar.

-es un Balneario -soltó Ino contenta, para luego volver a tirar de Tenten para entrar en el edificio.

* * *

Por otro lado, se encontraba Sasuke, al cual le iban a tapar los ojos como pedía Lee y Naruto, pero vasto la mirada de Sasuke para desistir.

-vamos a in sitio tranquilo, no te preocupes -susurro Shikamaru mirando de reojo a su amigo, ya que le veía un poco preocupado.

El chico asintió, aunque se quedo extrañado al ver que se iban acercando a las afueras de la aldea, pero se mantuvo callado y estuvo observando todo durante el camino.

Para sorpresa del chico, lo llevaron a un local, que pertenecía al clan Nara, era un bar tranquilo.

-la verdad, es que te íbamos a llevar a otro lugar, pero sin Choji, no nos dejan entrar, así que hasta que no vuelva no podremos ir -explico Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El asintió y se encaminaron hacia el interior del local, donde saludaron cortésmente a Shikamaru.

-te saludan, como si fueses su líder -dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-cuando mi padre murió, el consejo del clan me pidió que ocupara su lugar, así que, ahora soy el líder del clan Nara -explico el chico con gesto cansado.

Para sorpresa del chico, la tarde la pasaron bastante bien, fue entretenida y divertida. Cuando Sasuke volvió a su casa, se encontró con una nota al lado de la puerta.

El chico leyó la carta y suspiro nervioso.

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Tenten se ha quedado en mi casa, es tradición, que el novio no vea a la novia antes de la boda, así que, se quedo a dormir en mi casa._

 _No te preocupes, ya lo he hablado con Kakashi y esta todo bien._

 _Atte.: Hurano Sakura._

 _PD: aprovecha esta oportunidad del matrimonio, para ser feliz._

El chico se dirigió hacia su habitación y se cambio rápidamente su mirada se desvió hacia el traje que usaría el día siguiente en su boda.

-espero que funcione -susurro él para después tumbarse en la cama.

Aunque los dos estaban muy cansado, ninguno pudo dormir esa noche, cuando lo intentaban, recordaban lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente y se ponían nerviosos.

Se pararon toda la noche en vela.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano, Tenten se encontraba desayunando, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

Sakura con una sonrisa fue a abrir y volvía a la cocina junto a sus amigas.

-todavía, sin desayunar -soltó Ino sorprendida mientras se acercaba.

Tenten fue a decir algo, pero Ino la cayo.

-termina de desayunar rápido, mientras nosotras organizamos todo, se nos hace tarde -dijo Ino mientras tiraba de las otras, hacia la habitación de invitados, donde había estado esa noche Tenten.

La chica suspiro y se dio prisa en terminar de desayunar, recogió los cacharros y los limpio y con un poco de miedo se acerco a la habitación.

En cuanto entro Hanabi la cogió del brazo y la metió en el baño, para que se bañara.

-es un baño de leche de rosas, por lo que dijo Ino dijo la chica un poco confundida -date prisa.

En cuanto la Huyhga se fue, Tenten se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, el baño fue bastante relajante. Cuando salió la hicieron sentarse en una silla mientras Hinata la peinaba y Sakura e Ino se encargaban de maquillarla.

-bien, estas hermosa -soltó Sakura emocionada mientras hacia que se levantaba, entre todas la ayudaron a la chica a prepararse y también se vistieron ellas.

-ahora si, vas a dejar a Sasuke con la boca abierta -soltó Hanabi, muy convencida con lo que decían.

Tenten suspiro nerviosa y miro la hora, solo quedo un par de minutos para la ceremonia.


End file.
